


Historias MALEC terminadas

by Zylle_Zerroguid



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylle_Zerroguid/pseuds/Zylle_Zerroguid
Summary: Historias MALEC terminadasCada capítulo es una historia completa
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood





	Historias MALEC terminadas

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene temas muy variados dependiendo de la trama de cada historia

Malec H

El viento movía con fulgor y determinación el estandarte en la punta del asta mientras un Alfa de piel morena se encontraba mirando el horizonte a la caída del sol. 

Magnus Bane nació para ser un líder, el mejor Alfa en todo el continente, con magia, poderes extraordinarios y muy letales también, nadie se atrevía a desobedecer y los pocos idiotas que lo habían retado alguna vez descansaban muchos metros bajo tierra.

Pero hoy Magnus está inquieto y no es a causa de que su celo casi comienza, es por una razón distinta, siente algo en su pecho, una atracción u opresión al mismo tiempo, siente dolor y se da cuenta que es su mate, es el dolor de su destinada y deben estar tremendamente cerca si puede sentirla.

Igualmente tiene miedo, ha pasado más de 300 años sin pareja, viendo a todos a su alrededor encontrar alguien a quien amar y él sin poder percibir un rastro del amor de su vida, pero ahora lo siente, no puede ignorarlo, y no quiere, anhela con toda el alma encontrar a esa omega que tanto ha esperado. 

\- ¡Ragnor!

Por el corredor apareció un sujeto con cabello verde y ojos perezosos.

\- ¿Me llamó, Alfa?

\- Prepara un grupo, salimos en 5 minutos. 

Eso sorprendió a su amigo. 

\- ¿El motivo?

No quería que lo cuestionaran pero era comprensible teniendo en cuenta la repentina decisión. 

\- Puedo sentirla Ragnor, mi pareja está cerca. 

Con eso se ganó una sonrisa deslumbrante de su beta porque a pesar de la jerarquía habían convivido como hermanos desde su nacimiento. 

\- Ya era hora.

Dijo el de cabello verde y se retiró por el corredor.

El tiempo se hizo eterno pero por fin una línea de lobos guerreros se alinearon tras su alfa.

Rafael, Ragnor, Jem, Elliot. 

Magnus hizo un portal concentrándose en la energía que su corazón marcaba y fijó el rumbo, inmediatamente al cruzar aparecieron en un lugar obscuro, apenas iluminado por unas velas, era un salón de piedra pero eso no fue lo abrumador.

Al frente en unos escalones elevados, cadáveres cubrían la superficie, el Alfa arrastró su mirada por todos los cuerpos subiendo de a poco y se encontró con unos ojos azules de hielo con la expresión más asombrada que había visto. 

El vampiro estaba sentado en un trono, tenía sangre en las comisuras de su boca, la camisa impecable al igual que el resto de su ropa, su atención centrada exclusivamente en Magnus, entonces él lo notó, estaba cara a cara con su destinado, él pensó que sería una linda chica omega, no un peligroso chico vampiro. 

\- Eres tú 

Fue a penas un susurro del vampiro pero él lo escuchó a la perfección, el chico trató de acercarse a Magnus pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sus lobos cerraron filas en torno a él, cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo al hombre, sacó sus colmillos, sus ojos refulgieron y rugió fuerte y amenazante, todos, incluido Magnus dieron tres pasos atrás, pero él sentía a pesar de esa pequeña demostración de mal genio que el chico era total y completamente suyo.

Incapaz de contenerse y buscando aliviar el mal humor de su destinado atravesó la línea de sus hombres y extendió las manos, el inmortal inmediatamente lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello, era alto, musculoso y firme, un poco más alto que Magnus por lo que su cabeza encajó perfectamente en la curva de su cuello. 

\- Tanto tiempo

Dijo el de piel pálida.

\- Lo sé

Respondió el lobo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Permanecieron así hasta que un grupo de vampiros irrumpió pateando la puerta y con las armas de plata dispararon a los lobos.

Pareció en cámara lenta para el hombre frío que detuvo las balas con su propio cuerpo antes de que golpearan a los lobos, a continuación gruño bajo y amenazante, Magnus se dio cuenta pero antes de poder consolar al chico pálido que se veía herido el chico cruzó la habitación y mató a los hombres que estallaron dejando sólo cenizas. 

\- Lo lamento, no suele haber lobos por aquí, disculpen a mis guardias. 

A Magnus eso no le importaba, quería sostenerlo y saber que estaba bien, completamente bien, se acercó y busco las heridas pero ya no había ninguna, los agujeros de su ropa estaban ahí pero no había rastro de daños. 

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! 

Le gruñó enseñando un poco los colmillos, a continuación lo beso, un beso arrebatador que robó el aire en toda la habitación sin importarle el sabor metálico en la boca del vampiro por su reciente comida. 

\- Ven conmigo. 

Ofreció Magnus, sabía que su manada no lo tomaría bien pero sin duda sería mejor que los vampiros, el hombre caminó aún abrazando a Magnus y todos cruzaron el portal, se encontraron en el pasillo fuera de los aposentos del moreno que despidió a sus guardias enseguida y entró con su pareja tirandolo a la amplia cama. 

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

Preguntó el chico de piel clara. 

\- Magnus Bane.

Dijo empezando a sudar y lleno de ansias, el chico quiso presentarse.

\- Yo soy Alec...

Y no terminó por que Magnus se le fue encima buscando sus labios, los mordió y comenzó a quitar las prendas mientras un calor intenso y deseo de follar a su compañero lo consumían, desgarró las ropas de Alec mientras el ojiazul hacía lo mismo con el moreno.

El Alfa encontró un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices pero en ese momento eso no le importaba, él quería poseer, marcar y era todo lo que su cabeza podía ser capaz de pensar entrando plenamente en celo. 

Besaron piel mientras las sábanas eran revueltas, y Magnus sabía que debía preparar a Alec pero él instinto en este momento pudo más, así que alineandose con esa perfecta abertura enmedio de los glúteos del vampiro dio un empujón que clavó a Alec al colchón mientras era violado por un grueso miembro.

El chico dio un medio grito medio gemido, le gustó así, rudo, brutal, comenzó a moverse al ritmo del Alfa, a tomar cada vez más gustoso los impulsos, a soportar con algo de dolor que se convirtió en satisfacción cada vez más de la hombría del moreno.

La cama hacia sonidos ahogados pero los que predominaban eran los gemidos, besos, jadeos y otros más obscenos.

No duró mucho hasta que el vampiro rugio sacando los colmillos al igual que el Alfa y se vinieron, Alec entre sus estómagos y Magnus dentro del vampiro formando el nudo que Alec por supuesto que sintió, en toda su gloria, lo sintió expandirse y ancharse quedando estancado en sus profundidades y no hubo cosa más caliente.

Entonces uno a otro se marcaron, el Alfa hizo el vínculo, marcó al vampiro en el cuello y el vampiro bebió la sangre del lobo. 

Lo disfrutaron y Magnus esperó hasta que se vació totalmente dentro del vampiro y su nudo disminuyó para empezar a besar a su chico, y dejarse caer un poco a un lado porque eso obviamente aún no había terminado. 

Pasaron unos días en plena lujuria sin salir de su habitación y sólo viviendo para tener sexo y dormir.

¿Comida? 

Quien la necesitaba, pero el celo dió fin e iniciaron los problemas cuando Magnus despertó sin ningún indicador de pasión, los días pasados solo había pensado en coger pero ahora ya tenía la mente clara y se asustó.

Entró en pánico cuando vió al vampiro tendido en su cama y el dormitorio hecho un desastre, era obvio lo que ahí había pasado, puro sexo, entonces Alec despertó. 

\- Hola, hermoso 

Claro que su corazón se pinchó con amor por el tono del vampiro pero un segundo después las dudas del que dirán recorrieron a Magnus, obviamente Alec lo sintió y su expresión cambió. 

\- Te arrepientes

No era pregunta y Magnus no pudo negar nada, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser adivinado solo por su cara. 

\- Dime que no te marqué. 

Pero era obvia la marca de la mordida, la marca de su enlace, sus vidas unidas, había marcado a un vampiro para ser su luna, eso no podía estár pasando. 

\- Lo hiciste 

Dolor y resignación sonaron en la voz del ojiazul, un dolor tan puro que fue como una bofetada de realidad para el lobo.

El vampiro estaba entrando en un estado depresivo autodestructivo por sentirse rechazado, ambos podían sentirlo, eso hizo reaccionar al hijo de la luna. 

\- No te estoy rechazando, me asusté, eso es todo. 

Dijo envolviéndolo en sus brazos, el inmortal se relajó en ellos, había pasado por milenios de sufrimiento, no quería perder a su pareja ahora que por fin había aparecido. 

\- No entiendo tu actitud

Dijo igualmente confundido el de cabello negro, no entendía el porqué su Alfa se había asustado. 

\- Es posible que mi manada no te acepte como mi pareja. 

Su tono pasó a uno sumamente triste, quería que lo hicieran pero si no resultaba, no sabía que haría. 

\- En mi castillo estaremos bien. 

A Magnus le gustó y al mismo tiempo no lo hizo, él era el Alfa, él debía ser quien diera todo, y aunque su pareja no era una Omega, se sentía así. 

\- ¿Entonces me aceptas en tu hogar?

Preguntó con curiosidad, no le agradaba mucho aquel frío castillo pero sí su manada no los aceptaba, tendrían que irse. 

\- Lo mío es tuyo. 

Dijo el vampiro totalmente abierto a la posibilidad de que su lobo fuera con él, todos querrían un pedazo, pero con aclarar que le pertenecía, nadie le tocaría ni un pelo. 

Antes de perder valor, el lobo los vistió a ambos con magia y los apareció en la sala común donde estaban todos. 

Muchos ojos se posaron sobre ellos al instante, algunos con intriga y otros con algo que el lobo no supo identificar. 

Todos se pusieron de pie con seriedad, Magnus tomó la mano de Alexander entrelazando sus dedos y hablo fuerte. 

\- Mi manada, les presento a mi pareja, su luna. 

Todos se arodillaron de inmediato mostrando respeto por Alexander, una vez de pie se dieron a la tarea de examinarlo y algunos hasta fueron a saludarlo sin poder evitar las caras de sorpresa debido a la frialdad de Alec y la falta de pulso. 

\- Creo que les caigo mal. - Susurro a Magnus, conciente de que todos en la sala lo escucharían y empezaron a negar y a excusarse alarmados por lo que Alec solo soltó una carcajada. - Es broma, son demasiado crédulos chicos. 

Todos rieron aliviados de que su luna no estuviera molesta con ellos y Magnus encontró una calidez en su corazón que no había sentido, pero el escuchar la risa de Alec fue suficiente para quedar totalmente perdido y a merced del vampiro, cosa que Alec sintió y olfateo. 

\- Si me disculpan, tengo siglos de sexo que recuperar con mi Alfa- decía mientras empezaba a robarle besos en el cuello - Espero que no les importe mucho su desaparición. 

Todos los presentes se rieron con la falta de vergüenza del vampiro, Magnus se puso rojito y los rápidos pies de Alec los trasladaron hasta la habitación que ya había sido limpiada, en menos de 5 segundos ya tenía a su Alfa desnudo para él solito. 

\- ¿Cómo lo haces tan rápido?

Preguntó con diversión el lobo.

\- Velocidad de vampiro. 

Magnus no pudo estar más encantado con la velocidad vampiro, facilitó las cosas y ahora si, conciente de sus emociones y deseos, folló a su mate como sólo un poderoso Alfa puede hacerlo.

Sintió el nudo aunque supo con tristeza que no habría bebés, no habría ningún cachorro porque Alec es vampiro y los vamps no tienen bebés aunque deseó con toda el alma que hubiera una manera obviamente no se podía y a la larga se conformaría con adoptar. 

\- Dime que te atormenta 

Le dijo Alec al notar el cambio en la actitud del lobo, era añoranza y tristeza combinada con resignación. 

\- Es solo que, nunca tendremos hijos. 

Dijo el lobo abordando el tema de lleno. 

\- Podemos adoptar. 

Planteó la posibilidad el no muerto. 

\- Yo lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado verte con una pancita de embarazo. 

Y lo dijo en serio, el chico pálido lo sintió y lo supo, a su mate en verdad le habría gustado verlo embarazado. 

\- Tienes que pensar en que no sólo es eso, somos especies distintas Magnus, - empezó por decir el vampiro- ¿Te imaginas un híbrido de lobo y vampiro?, es algo que nunca ha pasado y no va a pasar por que los vampiros no nos reproducimos, estamos muertos y creo que es mejor así. 

Concluyó el de ojos azules tratando de que su pareja entendiera que quizá era lo mejor. 

\- ¿Porqué?

Preguntó el Alfa aún resistiéndose a la idea y deseando un hijo biológico con su destinado. 

\- El niño es quien cargaria con ello toda su vida, nadie más. 

Tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez fuera demasiado arriesgado y agobiante para un niño. 

\- Tienes razón, tal vez por algo es que no podemos reproducirnos entre especies. 

Dijo al final el Alfa, si la madre naturaleza había decidido eso hace milenios debió ser por algo. 

\- No te atormentes con eso ahorita mi amor, aún nos queda mucho tiempo para ser padres. 

Lo consoló el hombre frío mientras dejaba un beso en su frente. 

\- Tienes razón. 

Y reanudaron la sesión de sexo en donde Alec con su capacidad para no fatigarse no dejó descansar al alfa ni 5 minutos, cabe mencionar que Magnus no es que estuviera muy molesto por mantenerlo entretenido pero ésta vez el vampiro obligó al lobo a alimentarse. 

Un par de días más tarde Magnus decidió que Alec podía dar un paseo en su compañía para conocer los terrenos de lo que sería su nuevo hogar y salieron al caer la noche. 

\- ¿Podemos correr? 

Preguntó alegre el vampiro, hace días no salía afuera, había dejado a sus "hermanos" a cargo en el castillo y disfrutaba con su pareja. 

\- Claro que si, cariño. 

Dando dos pasos atrás el alfa se transformó en un lobo pardo precioso, más grande que los que había visto o escuchado, el lobo se restregó en las piernas de su mate y descansó su poderosa cabeza en el pecho de su pareja.

Alec comenzó a rascarle tras las orejas como si fuera un perro.

\- ¿Quien es un buen chico?, ¿Quién es un buen chico?, tú lo eres. 

Dijo como niño a su mascota, solo faltaba que el enorme animal moviera la cola. 

"No soy un perro, amor, soy un lobo"

Se suponía que los enlaces mentales eran con los lobos únicamente pero Magnus habló así tan natural y Alec respondió como si fuera algo que habían estado haciendo toda la vida. 

"No, tú eres mi lobito" 

"Todo tuyo"

"Mío" 

Y a pesar de tanto pelo, Alec mordió a su pareja buscando reclamarlo como suyo, marcando a su destinado y bebiendo un poco esa pura sustancia roja la cual lo volvía loco de pasión y el lobo deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder meterse dentro de Alec de ésta forma, siendo lobo. 

"Si lo quieres, entonces hazlo" 

Como podía sonar tan sensual y provocador aún en su mente fue un misterio misteriosamente gratificante. 

"No, puedo lastimarte" 

"Cariño, tú no lo harías y aún así, me encanta el dolor en el sexo, soy vampiro, me curaré" 

Bueno, teniendo este incentivo de parte de Alec y viendo que para este punto ya estaba completamente desnudo y acostado en el césped que crecía entre los árboles por donde habían ido a caminar.

Magnus se posicionó sobre Alec lamiendo su cara, cosa que le encantó al vampiro, llevó su enorme miembro de lobo afuera y empezó a meterlo dentro de Alec y fue fenomenal. 

Más resistencia, más frenesí, más tamaño, mas locura, más todo, follar con Magnus era placentero, pero follar con su Alfa convertido en lobo igual tenía lo suyo. 

Mientras se formó el nudo mucho más hinchado el lobo lo mordió con su hocico tan grande que la marca rodeó una gran zona, al renovar la marca el enlace brilló con más fuerza que antes y ambos experimentaron la inmensa satisfacción de tener un mate. 

Alec se vistió una vez terminado su pequeño encuentro pasional en el bosque y su lado juguetón había despertado. 

\- Una cogida a que te gano en llegar a la casa. 

Si, bueno, al alfa le gustaba dar, no recibir y entonces hizo trampa, llamó a la manada, nadie debía dejar llegar a Alec y así uno a uno, todos los lobos salieron de la gran mansión y se transformaron para atrapar al vampiro. 

\- Tramposos

A pesar de la queja el vampiro se reía mientras esquivaba a cada lobo que corría tras él, daba vueltas en el aire y corría de nuevo evitando que cualquiera lo tocara lo cual era muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el número de lobos repartidos por toda el área.

Magnus se incluyó y Alec se burlaba constantemente porque pasaban a centímetros pero nunca consiguieron tocarlo y en una hora había cansado a toda la manada al grado de que los lobos estaban acostados en el pasto recuperando el aliento mientras el hermoso vampiro se apoyaba en la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

\- No me digan que ya se cansaron, no tienen condición física en absoluto.

Todos dieron pequeños gemidos agotados e incrédulos de que su luna no estuviera ni cerca de perder el aliento como ellos. 

\- Ahora, mi bello Alfa, eres un hombre de palabra quiero suponer, - dio una palmada totalmente animado - Vamos Cariño, me debes una follada. 

Los lobos a pesar de su cansancio reían a carcajadas, algunos hasta se transformaron en humanos de tanta risa porque le iban a dar en todo su orgullo al gran Bane.

Mientras el lobo caminaba hacia dentro con la cola entre las patas haciendo reír más a su manada, conociendo al humorístico y sádico vampiro al Alfa le iría bien si podía caminar en una semana. 

Al entrar el Alfa, el vampiro estaba parado en la habitación con la mirada perdida y un tic en las manos, algo no va nada bien. 

\- ¿Que sucede? 

Pregunta el lobo alarmado, no había visto a su pareja así jamás.

\- Hay dos latidos 

Apenas es un susurro, uno asustado. 

\- ¿Que? 

No tiene sentido lo que dice

\- Hay dos latidos. 

Ésta vez es en voz alta pero el inmortal está descolocado. 

\- No te entiendo. 

Alec se molesta y ahora lo mira a los ojos. 

\- Escucha con atención, en la maldita habitación hay dos latidos. 

Eso hace a Magnus entender porque efectivamente hay dos latidos, el suyo y el de Alec. 

\- Pero como es posible. 

Alec escucha y tarda, tarda en aparecer, alrededor de un minuto tarda su corazón para latir, pero no debería estar latiendo, él está muerto, esto no debería estar sucediendo, algo está muy, muy mal. 

\- No late como el tuyo, pero lo siento, aquí Magnus,- se toca enmedio del pecho - lo siento, puedo sentirlo. 

Una lágrima cae, y eso tampoco debería estar pasando, los vampiros no lloran lagrimas cristalinas, lloran sangre, pero ésta es rosa, ni roja ni totalmente transparente, rosa. 

Su estado de ánimo se ha disparado y Magnus puede sentirlo, lo siente a través del vínculo, Alec está triste, está melancólico, tal vez recordando tiempos en que era humano. 

\- Amor, calmate, encontraremos una explicación, pero tranquilo, no deb... 

Un olor, un olor dulce, un olor exótico pero raro a la vez. 

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede? 

El Alfa no dice nada pero rápidamente se acerca a su pareja y hunde la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando el aroma y lo que encuentra lo deja con un choque de emociones brutal, se aleja y con una mano cubre su boca, no es posible. 

\- No

\- Magnus, por favor, estás asustandome, dime que oliste. 

\- Hueles, hueles a - Alec en menos de un segundos le tapa la boca.

"Insonoriza la habitación" 

Ordena por medio de su enlace y el Alfa obedece. 

\- Cachorro, hueles a cachorro. 

Si es posible el vampiro palidece, lo cual es otro signo de que algo está mal, muy muy mal. 

Ningún vampiro puede procrear, no pueden, biológicamente es imposible. 

\- No es posible. 

Aunque Alec sabe, muy en el fondo que es cierto y tal vez ese pequeño cachorrito sea el culpable de los efectos que ahora presenta, efectos de estar volviendo a la vida. 

\- No sabía que los vampiros podían 

Dice su pareja medio ido en sus pensamientos. 

\- Porque no pueden. 

Replica el vampiro con un poco de desesperación. 

\- Hay algo muy raro. 

Porque nada de lo que estaba sucediendo podía ser normal 

\- Definitivamente y debemos averiguar que es lo que sucede. 

Pero el Alfa está sonriendo enorme, una sonrisa de toda la dentadura. 

\- Vamos a ser papás. 

Dice aún con la mirada oscura de su pareja sobre él. 

\- Magnus, esto es serio, no tiene nada de común, ni siquiera debería ser posible y no sabemos que efectos tenga y tú, ¿Estás feliz Por que vamos a ser padres?

En su razonamiento no es lo que deberían de estar discutiendo. 

\- Si. 

Dice aún totalmente alegre. 

\- Eres imp... 

Pero no le da tiempo terminar la oración cuando el vampiro se dobla y vomita una cantidad enorme de sangre. 

\- !Alexander!

Lo ayuda a sostenerse sin mancharse de la sangre que es expulsada de su cuerpo con poderosas convulsiones, vomita mucha sangre.

Magnus lo lleva a la cama, toma un trapo y limpia su boca.

Hace desaparecer el hechizo y llama a Ragnor que entra corriendo en menos de 10 segundos. Mira el estado de la habitación manchada.

\- ¿Que sucedió?

Antes de responder Alec se inclina a un lado de la cama y vuelve a vomitar. 

\- Rápido ayúdame, llama a los chicos, debemos ir con su gente, no se que hacer. 

Sale corriendo y regresa con los muchachos que se alarman al ver tanto líquido rojo, se abre un portal y entre Magnus y Rafael ayudan a Alec de brazo y brazo, cruzan y aparecen en la cámara de piedra. 

En segundos los vampiros que Alec dejó a cargo están presentes. 

"Que nadie escuche" 

Vuelve a silenciar la habitación y los vampiros se lo quitan, gruñe pero en este momento el bienestar de su pareja es prioridad. 

Los chicos traen una jarra con agua fría, el rubio sostiene a Alec en una llave inmovilizando sus brazos mientras la chica vierte el contenido en su garganta haciéndolo tragar. 

Vuelven a repetir hasta que se detiene, respira sumamente agitado, antes de que pierda fuerzas Magnus se acerca y lo sostiene, sentándose en el piso lo acuna como a un bebé. 

\- Gracias. 

Les dice aliviado de que hicieran que se detuviera aunque con métodos poco lindos. 

\- ¿Que mierda está pasando? 

Es obvio que todos alrededor escuchan los latidos, los hermanos están perplejos y analizando, dan miedo. 

\- No lo sabemos, nosotros estabamos jugando con la manada, cuando entré a la habitación Alec estaba muy asustado, me dijo que escuchara, que había dos latidos, y era cierto, su corazón late, no se cómo o porqué pero late y en eso yo olfatee algo dulce, me acerqué a su cuello y me di cuenta que huele a cachorro.  
Estábamos hablando sobre que esto es anormal, y yo estaba feliz porque vamos a ser papás pero luego vomitó sangre y no se detenía y no supe que hacer entonces llamé a mis chicos y corrimos aquí. 

Todos lo meditaron un segundo, los vampiros se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. 

\- ¿Quien crees que sea fiel completamente? 

Le dijo el rubio a la chica. 

\- Lily, es obvio, Alec la adora 

Eso se ganó un gruñido del Alfa que la chica ignoró 

\- Tessa, Will, Máx, Hunderhill, Aline, Clary, Simon, Jocelyn, ella puede traer a Luke, sería de mucha ayuda, Patrick, Jia, Meliorn, los Blackthorn. Y por lo que más quieras no le digas a papá y mamá. 

Magnus no entendía nada, el chico salió del cuarto en un suspiro. 

\- Mi habitación. 

Dijo Alexander aún débil. 

\- ¿Puede abrir un portal y yo fijo a donde tiene que llegar?, se que estás cómodo en el suelo pero Alec necesita una cama. 

La chica era de decisiones rápidas. 

\- Si 

El portal fue abierto, el alfa cargó a Alec que se estaba quedando dormido y atravesaron todos, bloqueó sonidos para que no salieran del cuarto y nadie pudiera escuchar.

Los recibió un cuarto el doble de grande que el salón, con tres chimeneas sin usar que la hermana encendió a velocidad luz, una cama enorme en un lado y muchos libros apilados por doquier, el cuarto empezó a calentarse y Magnus llevó a Alec a acostarse. 

\- Hazme un favor y abre otro portal para que lleguen los demás. 

Pidió la hermana de Alexander mientras arrojaba un montón de libros a las distintas chimeneas y estos empezaban a arder manteniendo el fuego vivo. 

Magnus no obedeció, no confiaba en la chica pero una mano, una mano templada sujetó la suya, Alec asintió dando permiso y el portal apareció. 

La chica cruzó y luego regresó pero detrás de ella aparecieron muchos muertos, vampiros varios. 

Sus hombres se posicionaron a la cabeza de la cama, de lado y lado, custodiando, podía sentir en peligro manando de Rafael, la cautela en Ragnor y la tensión en los demás. 

\- Ésta es la situación. 

Alec habló quedamente hacia todos, No hizo falta el volumen alto, todos escucharon a la perfección 

\- Estoy volviendo a la vida y embarazado, no sabemos nada de porqué o como está pasando y los llamé aquí para saber si cuento con ustedes para averiguarlo, los que no quieran ser parte de esto pueden salir por esa puerta. 

Nadie movió un músculo, todos evaluando a Alec, escuchando su corazón, viendo sus mejillas un poco coloreadas, percibiendo el calor que empezaba a salir de su cuerpo. 

El vampiro-no vampiro se relajó y el sueño venció su cuerpo, regulando su respiración, estaba respirando como una persona normal cuando los vamps toman aire una vez cada mucho tiempo, puede ir de una hora cuando necesitan energía a un día cuando no. 

\- Luke, ¿Hay algo que nos sirva, algo que sepan? 

Un lobo, de la mano de una mujer vampiro de cabello rojo se adelantó. 

\- Nada, Jocelyn y yo, hemos estado casados por siglos, tenemos sexo y nunca ha pasado nada ni remotamente similar a esto. 

La pareja negó muy confundidos. 

\- Tal vez sea por la descendencia de Alec. 

Un chico de ojos grises fue quien habló. 

\- Calla Máx. 

Un siseo molesto de la chica de cabello negro advirtió.

\- Yo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. 

Pidió Magnus, podía ser importante.

Los demás asesinaron con la mirada al chico pero este ni se inmutó. 

\- Alec cuando fue humano era mitad demonio, luego murió y se transformó, sus raíces olvidadas. 

Esto tenía que ser broma pero la cara incrédula de muchos y la de análisis de otros me dijo que era cierto. 

\- ¿Lo sabes con certeza?, ¿Que era mitad demonio?, ¿Tú lo conociste? 

Todos se miraron entre si, y negaron. 

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo que no? 

Rafael estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Eso fue lo que él nos dijo, Alec es el segundo vampiro más antiguo en todo el mundo. Es el segundo vampiro creado y sólo el primero lo conoció en sus años humanos, sólo el vampiro original, el primero de nuestra especie se crió con él. 

Eso dejó mudos a todos porque ahora que lo analizaban, lo que sabían era porque Alexander se los había dicho, nadie sabía si era verdad.

Los lobos estaban boqueando pero a Magnus sólo se le ocurrió una pregunta. 

\- ¿Que edad tiene Alexander?

Preguntó aún sin estar convencido de la respuesta al ver la duda en los ojos de todos. 

\- Calculamos que algúnas decenas de miles. 

Dijo una chica de baja estatura, ojos rasgados y cabello violeta. 

\- ¡¿Miles?!

Asintieron todos y entonces lo recordó, las historias de los vampiros, el primero, Caín a quien Dios puso a vagar por la tierra eternamente al matar a su hermano, ese debe ser el primer vampiro, entonces su pareja es un Ligtwood, se dice que es el segundo más antiguo.

Se dió un golpe mental por no haber preguntado a su mate por su apellido, pero claro que en el calor del celo no estaba pensando racionalmente. 

\- ¿Alguna solución o dónde podemos encontrar respuestas? 

Pensaron, mucho pero a nadie se le ocurría nada. 

Y Alec despertó sólo para volver a vomitar sangre. 

En la habitación sólo había cuatro personas aparte del enfermo. 

Magnus, Ragnor, Jace e Izzy. 

Ninguno de estos cuatro había querido apartarse de Alexander y alegaban que ya eran suficientes los demás buscando algo útil que ayude a comprender el estado del señor vampiro. 

Magnus estaba inquieto, sintiendo lo que su pareja y eso lo hace peor, porque quisiera ser él y no su bello ojiazul el que estuviera en la cama postrado, dormitando, quejándose entre sueños. 

Hace algunas horas que Alec empezó a gimotear, sujeta su estómago, se revuelve en la cama, le duele, Magnus puede sentirlo, duele mucho, pero nadie sabe que hacer, cómo proceder y eso los está matando. 

\- Debemos hacer algo ya. 

Dijo cansado y desesperado. 

\- ¿Que sugieres? 

Preguntó mordaz el rubio. 

\- No será... 

La frase murió en los labios de Ragnor. 

\- ¿Qué?, habla Ragnor, cualquier idea es valida. 

Lo impulsó su líder. 

\- Tal vez, tiene hambre. 

Dijo así de simple. 

\- Le dimos sangre hace pocas horas y la vomitó toda. 

Cortó Isabel. 

\- No, no sangre, Si está volviendo a la vida ¿no crees que le haga falta comida de verdad. 

Eso no lo habían pensado. 

\- Aquí no tenemos eso 

La hermana confirma. 

\- Ve por comida Ragnor, - Magnus abre un portal y el lobo lo atraviesa rápidamente, no pasa mucho hasta que vuelve con un plato de tocino, carne, filete, salchichas. 

En el momento en que el olor a comida inunda la habitación y cierta persona lo respira el plato es arrebatado de la mano del lobo y la persona lo devora en segundos haciendo sonidos de placer. 

Todos ven pasmados al que hasta hace unos segundos había estado quejándose acostado en la cama y ahora está de pie a un metro del lobo con el plato vacío.

\- ¡Quiero más!

Se abre un portal y vuelve con más comida ésta vez, y jugó de naranja.

Los cuatro observan al vampiro consumir todo con desesperación. 

\- Su pulso se estabiliza.

Es lo que nota Jace 

\- Retoma el color 

Izzy observa su rostro.

\- Ya casi no le duele. 

Magnus siente por el enlace.

Alexander está pensativo, con la mirada perdida y la mano en su vientre, meditando que se necesitará para que deje de doler por completo. 

La respuesta llega cuando el Alfa eleva su mano quitando distraidamente un mechón de cabello que estorba.

Su vista se clava en las perfectas venas por donde circula esa exquisita sangre, líquido carmesí que le llama con un canto exótico digno de una sirena y cuál marinero Alec se pierde en la canción. 

Antes de que nadie pueda siquiera anticipar o prevenir lo que está por suceder el vampiro ya se encuentra sentado al lado de Magnus, con su muñeca entre las garras y los colmillos incados en su pareja. 

Todos se sorprenden pero nadie lo detiene. 

Una succión 

Dos succiones 

Tres succiones 

Son todo lo que necesita su cuerpo, sella los minúsculos orificios que han dejado sus colmillos, lame la herida, se pega a su mate, abrazandolo por la cintura, con la cabeza en su pecho y en segundos la respiración se vuelve profunda. 

Se ha quedado dormido. 

El rubio es el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Que demonios fue eso.?

Expresa lo que todos piensan. 

\- Al parecer, sí tenía hambre, ya no le duele nada. - extrañamente su vínculo está tranquilo.

\- Pero no podía beber sangre, toda la que le dimos la vomitó enseguida. 

Isabel anda con paso enérgico de un lado a otro.

\- Tal vez sólo quiera la mía, Es la única que ingirió.

Dice el Alfa con toda la razón. 

\- Puede ser. 

Le concede el rubio sin ganas. 

\- ¿Vieron que por un segundo sus uñas se tornaron negras? 

Jace mantiene la vista en las manos que asoman por la cintura de Magnus.

\- No, pero yo noté que sus ojos por una milésima de segundo se volvieron rojos. 

Izzy ahora está en un ángulo donde puede ver a Alexander con claridad.

\- Y lo sentí extraño, con necesidad y las emociones revueltas. 

Magnus acaricia su espalda distraidamente pero reconfortante. 

Y mientras todos se encuentran sumidos en sus pensamientos analizando posibles causas a la situación y mejor aún, soluciones, el gran y poderoso Alfa es el primero en notarlo. 

Abre los ojos asombrado y asustado a la vez, gesto que los demás captan a la primera. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? 

Los tres hablan al mismo tiempo.

Él hace un gesto de silencio.

\- Escuchen. 

Todos prestan atención. 

Dos latidos rápidos. 

Hacen que los vampiros den dos pasos atrás, y el lobo otros dos. 

Hay cuatro latidos en el cuarto. 

Los de Magnus y Ragnor que son constantes y hasta un poco rápidos. 

El de Alec que es una vez por minuto. 

Y ahí está de nuevo. 

Esos dos latidos rápidos cada diez segundos. 

Se mantienen escuchando alrededor de 5 minutos para asegurarse que no es su imaginación, siguen sonando, vienen del vientre de Alec, suenan ahí, se pueden percibir en su abdomen. 

Ragnor comienza a hablar pero las palabras apenas y con trabajo salen. 

\- Es_es_es_el 

\- Bebé. - Termina Magnus por él. - Mi hijo. 

\- ¿No se supone que los latidos aún no deberían oírse?

Jace tiene una duda razonable ciertamente. 

\- ¿No se supone que esto no debería estar pasando?

Buen punto por parte de Izzy. 

\- Esto es nuevo, no sabemos nada de lo que puede o no pasar, pero debemos estar preparados para todo. 

Voz de la razón es el amigo del alfa. 

Los vampiros se retiran a avisar a los demás de sus nuevos descubrimientos mientras Ragnor va a revisar que la manada esté bien y Magnus se queda acostado, con la cabeza en el estómago de Alec, maravillandose, escuchando, siendo testigo de los primeros indicios de vida de su pequeño cachorrito mientras su destinado duerme profundamente. 

Hace frío, más en épocas de invierno y el castillo Ligtwood es una propiedad inmensa que obviamente no mantiene calor dentro, todo se siente helado y los lobos no tienen problema con ello al estar su temperatura algunos grados arriba que los humanos. 

Pero hay una persona que si tiene mucho frío, Alec está temblando a un lado de Magnus mientras el lobo trata de mantenerlo caliente pero no ayuda y las mantas aquí son un fracaso, hace demasiado frío. 

\- Es suficiente, te enfermarás, debemos volver con la manada. 

\- Y s_si n-n_os re_c_ha_zan 

Pregunta entre castañeos. 

\- No lo harán, los conozco, y si alguien quiere hacerlo puede irse de la manada. 

Resuelve decidido el Alfa. 

\- M_i ge_ente N_o - Me dej_ará ir 

Dice Alec aunque a nadie le iba a pedir permiso. 

\- Pues pueden ir a buscarte cuando quieran, La hora de visita es el medio día. 

Eso hace reír entre castañeos al pelinegro. 

\- E_res Ma_alo.

El vampiro se ríe mientras Magnus sale de la cama y ajusta las mantas a su alrededor, Alec está desnudo de cintura para arriba en un intento de mantener más calor debajo de las cobijas al estar pegado al cuerpo del Alfa. 

Magnus lo envuelve perfectamente, crea un portal y lo atraviesa saliendo directo a su habitación en la mansión. 

Lo deja cuidadosamente en la cama para poder ir a encender la chimenea, el cuarto se caldea y rápidamente el vampiro regula su temperatura, deja de temblar y el calor lo envuelve haciendo que se quede dormido. 

Magnus lo observa y acaricia su cabello un momento hasta que se decide a terminar con cabos sueltos de una vez y sale al patio, suelta un aullido largo llamando a la manada, llegan en minutos todos. 

\- Tengo un anuncio que darles.

su semblante se endurece 

\- Una vez casi pierdo a mi luna por la manada pero ahora es distinto. El hecho de que estén aquí es porque Alexander está embarazado

los susurros comienzan por todos lados, algunos positivos y otros no tanto 

\- No sabemos como es posible, No tenemos idea de lo que está sucediendo pero su gente y yo estamos trabajando para descubrir como es que se puede. Ellos lo han aceptado, ahora quiero saber si ustedes nos aceptan. No voy a obligar a nadie a algo que no quiera, el que no esté de acuerdo con que Alexander sea su luna se puede ir de la manada. 

Esperó y poco a poco varios hombres se fueron alejando junto con sus familias, se transformaron y echaron a correr hacia los árboles perdiéndose, dejando la manada, varias caras tristes y Magnus sintió pesar porque algunos de los suyos eran de mente tan cerrada. 

\- Si se quedan espero que mantengan la mente abierta a cualquier posibilidad y son libres de irse cuando quieran. 

Ragnor dió dos pasos adelante junto con más de sus amigos. 

\- No te dejaremos, Magnus, ni a Alexander. 

El moreno asintió contento de la actitud positiva de los chicos. 

\- ¡El alfa va a tener un cachorro!

Gritos de alegría se elevaron entre la multitud, un pequeño siempre era motivo de alegría en las manadas. 

Y todo eran felicitaciones y enhorabuenas hasta que un rugido hizo tambalear la casa y taparse los oídos, le alfa corrió adentro seguido de todos. 

Al llegar al cuarto el cuerpo de Alec se encontraba plácidamente dormido y recostado en la cama, a un lado de él estaban varios vampiros tratando de detener a un vampiro enorme.

Cmo viéndolo en cámara lenta el vampiro arrojó a todos los demás contra los lobos mandandolos al suelo en una bola de extremidades. 

Vieron al vampiro desconocido levantar un hacha enorme, y a una velocidad y fuerza extraordinaria la bajó en contra de la cabeza de Alexander, todos sintieron miedo y Magnus impotencia, no llegaría a su mate a tiempo. 

No lo salvaría. 

Pero al segundo siguiente y a escasos 30 centímetros del rostro de Alec una mano detuvo el arma. 

Una mano palida con garras afiladas, negras, enormes. 

Alexander abrió los ojos para ver directamente el filo del arma en su mano, con un giro de muñeca el hacha atravesó la ventana directo a varias hectáreas lejos, tomó al vampiro enemigo del cuello hundiendo sus garras en el garganta del otro que comenzó a gotear sangre. 

Se incorporó lentamente, saliendo de la cama y llevó cerca de la luz al intruso. 

Todos podían ver su vientre algo hinchado y escuchar el latido dentro de su interior, escuchar el de él y sentir la furia. 

Era la luna de la manada y estaba molesta, obviamente todos también. 

\- ¿Quien? 

Preguntó Alexander apenas controlandose. 

El vampiro entre gorgoteos asquerosos respondió.

\- Él, ya viene.

Ambos sabían a qué se refería. 

\- Y tú no estarás para verlo.

Hundió la otra mano en el corazón, lo sacó y escurriendo sangre lo mordió y saboreó, se lo comió y luego como quien no quiere un juguete nuevo arrojó el cuerpo al sol. 

Que se quemó en segundos dejando muchas cenizas y un silencio sepulcral. 

\- Lo que mi alfa dijo es cierto, estoy embarazado, y eso está despertando mi viejo yo. 

Poco a poco se dió vuelta y todos menos Magnus dieron un paso atrás. 

Alexander tenía los colmillos fuera, las garras extendidas, sangre recurriendo por sus manos y brazos pero lo más espeluznante eran sus ojos, aquellos que antes eran de un azul intenso ahora estaban en rojo, sangre manchando su boca y pecho acompañada de una actitud serena, como la calma que precede la tormenta se relajó y habló a su manada.

\- Hay otra cosa que deben saber.- una pausa mirando a todos- Drácula viene por nosotros. 

Todos se le quedaron viendo asimilando poco a poco lo que acababa de decir el vampiro. 

\- ¡¿Drácula?!

La voz de Ragnor sonó chillona y un poco agudamente asustada. 

\- Si. 

Respondió simple. 

\- Y, debemos preocuparnos? 

Preguntó Rafael calmado. 

\- Aún no lo sé, probablemente tendré que pelear con él hasta que uno de los dos muera. 

Sólo eso bastó para que la manada activara su modo protector gruñendo a todos lados sin motivo y tratando de cuidar a su luna. 

\- Eso no va a pasar, si viene yo lucharé con él pero tú de ningún modo vas a ponerte en riesgo ni al bebé. 

Magnus estaba molesto, fue a mojar una toalla y regresó a limpiar toda la sangre con que Alec había sido salpicado al matar a ese vampiro. 

\- ¿Quien era el sujeto? 

Dijo el alfa apuntando a las cenizas. 

\- Mi padre. 

Silencio total y todos boquiabiertos, pero los demás vampiros sólo se quedaron quietos como si esto les aburriera. 

\- ¿Te comiste el corazón de tu padre? 

El padre de Magnus pudo ser un bastardo en vida pero él Nunca haría eso. 

\- Se nos antojó. 

Alec se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. 

\- ¿A quienes? 

Preguntó el Alfa

\- A mi y al bebé. 

Todos pusieron sus mejores caras de "okey" como si no les descolocaran los antojos de su luna. 

\- Ammm... - los vampiros se aclararon la garganta recordándole a todos que estaban ahí - ¿Podrían devolvernos al castillo? 

Preguntaron con pena. 

\- Cómo llegaron aquí? 

Pregunto Ragnor con los brazos cruzados y viendo el sol afuera.

\- Robert nos trajo, sólo el podía transportarse, bueno, vinimos pegados a él para impedir que matara a Alec. 

Los dientes del alfa rechinaron al recordar como casi mataban a su luna.

\- Pues parece que no hicieron bien su trabajo. 

Reclamó el lobo. 

\- ¿Quien le dijo a mi padre de mi embarazo? 

Otro vampiro del grupo respondió. 

\- Es un hecho conocido para todos, Meliorn está armando una revuelta en estos momentos, reclutando gente para derrocarte. 

La expresión de Alec se volvió seria por un segundo para después sonreír. 

\- ¿Sabes amor?, se me antojan más corazones, vamos al castillo. 

Con tan siniestras muecas nadie replicó pero antes de cruzar el portal Magnus tomó un abrigo para Alec, se lo pondría cuando acabara de comer sus antojos. 

Cruzaron los lobos de guardia junto con ellos y los demás vampiros, llegando directo al salón tipo trono donde varios de los buenos se encontraban queriendo detener a los malos de que pasaran a los aposentos de Alec el cual hacia rato que no estaba ahí. 

Apenas un segundo después Alexander se volvió un borrón por todos los lugares atravesando pechos, arrancando corazones y pasando al siguiente hasta que sólo quedó una persona en pie. 

Meliorn. 

Quien tuvo la dicha de observar como Alec se comía todos y cada uno de los órganos sangrantes al igual que todos en el lugar. 

El ojiazul disfrutó de su manjar hasta chupandose los dedos, después se puso de pie y miro al traidor. 

Las garras negras crecieron el doble, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, los colmillos salieron, las venas antes inexistentes colorearon en rayas negras su rostro. 

-¡Traidor!

Procedió a desmembrar al vampiro de cabello largo, un brazo, una pierna, la cabeza, las demás extremidades, hasta que terminó por descuartizarlo todo.

\- Espero que quede claro lo que sucede a los que me traicionan. Ya saben mi condición, ¿Algo que tengan que decir al respecto? 

Una mujer vampiro de cabello largo, negro y ojos azules con cierto parecido a Alec se adelantó echando chispas por los ojos. 

\- Voy a ser abuela

Dijo más como afirmación. 

\- Si. 

Su expresión cambió hasta alcanzar una sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazar al vampiro. 

\- Estoy tan feliz, por fin vamos a tener un pequeño alegrando el castillo, - se alejó un poco y puso las manos en el vientre de Alec - Supongo que los corazones son un antojo, mi nieta va a ser especial. 

Los lobos no entendían el humor retorcido de los vampiros. 

\- No digas tonterías. - habló el vampiro rubio - Mi sobrino va a ser un varón. 

\- Deja las estupideces Jace- se metió la pelinegra - Mi sobrina será una bebé muy hermosa. 

Y mientras todos los demás se metieron a una discusión por el posible sexo del bebé Alec se dirigió a Magnus que limpió la sangre con la toalla que aún traía del incidente anterior, terminó y le puso el abrigo. 

\- No te repugna 

Obviamente Magnus entendió que se refería a sus hábitos alimenticios. 

\- No podría hacerlo, es parte de ti y te amo, con todo y los antojos raros. 

Eso sacó una sonrisa genuina del embarazado. 

\- También te amo. 

Se besaron dulcemente y al terminar Magnus abrazo de la cintura a Alec. 

\- Ahora, ocupemonos del asunto que involucra a Drácula viniendo por todos. 

El silencio se puso en el salón donde antes habían estado discutiendo los demás vampiros. 

\- ¿Caín viene? 

Hablaron varios al mismo tiempo sudando miedo. 

\- Si, y está muy molesto, puedo sentirlo. 

Alec se quedó pensando un poco y luego se encogió de hombros, bostezó y se apoyó más en Magnus quien lo cargó al notar que las piernas se le doblaban al vampiro. 

El señor del castillo se acurrucó en el pecho de su alfa y comenzó a dormir de nuevo. 

\- Bueno, lo llevaré a mi mansión, aquí hace demasiado frío para él. 

Dijo a nadie en particular. 

\- Mantente en contacto, avísanos cualquier cosa que suceda. 

Habló Jace muy preocupado. 

\- Claro, y hagan favor de no dejar que ningún otro vampiro trate de matarlo. 

Aún había coraje en sus palabras. 

\- Despreocupate, con la lección que dió hoy nadie querrá atreverse. 

Izzy sonreía al recordar a su hermano comer, jamás lo admitiría pero hasta ella se sintió perturbada y horrorizada. 

\- Ok. 

Los lobos se fueron de regreso a casa y dejaron a los vampiros estar, podrían tener cualquier guerra mientras esta se quedara en el castillo. 

Magnus llegó directo a recostar a Alexander, se desvistió y entró con él a dormir mientras posaba una mano cariñosa en su pancita. 

Alec despertó 

Pero con muchas ganas y no de comer, su alfa profundamente dormido a su lado le hizo gruñir por atención, Magnus apenas despertando por el gruñido fue atacado por el vampiro.

Alexander enterró sus colmillos en el cuello del lobo para un par de succiones, se separó sólo para pasar a sus labios. 

El alfa estando desnudo se excitó al sentir el roce de piel con piel, el vampiro sonrió por la respuesta y comenzó a tallar su pelvis contra la de su pareja. 

El movimiento volvió loco al alfa que en un rápido movimiento sometió al inmortal ahora debajo de él, con las posiciones invertidas lo apuró a separar las piernas, se posicionó enmedio y su pene en línea recta rozó la entrada del vampiro, el alfa no pudo más y se hundió en su mate. 

Así de necesitado como estaba Alexander las cosas se pusieron intensas, el ritmo estaba fuera de control y la rapidez no era signo de brutalidad porque el alfa a pesar de eso estaba conciente del estado embarazado de su pareja. 

Duraron más de lo que lo habían hecho en el pasado, eso debido a la resistencia del vampiro, pero una vez que se formó el nudo y el alfa terminó dentro de su pareja todo cesó tan abruptamente como había iniciado. 

Se miraron a los ojos compartiendo un momento tan íntimo al estar unidos padres e hijo, sonriendo como un par de bobos concientes de los sentimientos mutuos. 

\- Te amo Alexander 

Dijo el lobo viéndolo a los ojos. 

\- Yo también te amo Magnus 

El alfa salió de su pareja limpiandolos a ambos, se vistió y salió por comida, todos en el comedor tenían una sonrisa de complicidad y se acordó que no había insonorizado el cuarto. 

\- ¿Escucharon todo verdad? 

Preguntó empezando a enrojecer. 

\- No

Sus amigos le dirigieron miradas de sarcasmo con diversión al avergonzado alfa pero en eso llegó su mate para salvarlo. 

\- Y eso que tiene de malo, fisgones. 

Abrazó a Magnus y dejó que hundiera su cara rojita en la curva de su cuello.

\- Luna, no fue nuestra intención. 

Habló Ragnor aún divertido pero viendo dudoso al vampiro porque estos días conviviendo con él les habían demostrado a todos que el estado de ánimo de un señor milenario vampiro embarazado era muy inestable por ponerlo lindo. 

\- No, claro que no, sólo no sientan envidia por los follones que me da mi mate. Odiaría tener que matar a alguien que lo viera con deseo. 

Todos tragaron duro porque sabían que hablaba enserio.

Y el lobo se enorgulleció al tiempo que su cara se tornaba más roja por las palabras de su mate. 

\- Tranquilo amor, ellos no se atreverían. 

Dijo el Alfa para calmar a todos 

\- Más les vale, y ahora, ¿dónde se metió mi desayuno.?

Arrebató una charola entera de carne al alfa y ambos volvieron a su habitación. 

Comieron en silencio por unos minutos cuando un mensaje de fuego llegó volando de no se donde. 

Alec lo atrapó al vuelo y abrió el pequeño pergamino mientras miraba a su pareja 

\- ¿Qué dice? 

Preguntó con desconfianza el lobo.

\- Jace dice que una bruja se enteró de mi situación y viene a brindarme su apoyo. 

\- ¿En el castillo? 

No quería ir, pero era necesario. 

\- Si, debemos ir, puede ser de ayuda. 

Se puso un abrigo y Magnus hizo un portal directo a la sala de trono. 

Una mujer de piel azul y cabello blanco estaba en el centro con todos rodeandola pero un gesto de Alexander bastó para que se apartaran, ella lo examinó. 

\- Mi nombre es Catarina Loss y he venido a ayudarte con tu embarazo. 

En ningún momento dejó de mirar los ojos del señor del castillo.

\- ¿Quien te envía? 

La poderosa voz de Alec resonó en todo el lugar 

\- Tú sabes quién me envía 

La bruja no se inmutó y al parecer ambos entendieron silenciosamente. 

\- Bien. 

\- Necesito examinarte

Subieron a la habitación del vampiro, Magnus encerró sus emociones por que no quería que Alec sintiera que él se estaba sintiendo traicionado porque alec no le decía nada, ninguno de sus secretos y estaba muy celoso de la persona que había enviado a esa maldita bruja. 

El vampiro se acostó y ella procedió a pasar sus manos sobre él, las dejó en su vientre un poco más abultado y sonrió por lo que estaba viendo con su tercer ojo. 

\- Él está bien, muy sano, crece a un ritmo anormalmente normal, ha pasado un mes desde que fue engendrado pero de acuerdo con los tiempos normales parece que tuviera tres por lo que deduzco que en otros dos meses será su nacimiento. 

Era nueva información a digerir. 

\- ¿Y que es?, ¿ya podemos saber que es?

El ojiazul rebosante de energía parecía niño pequeño preguntando. 

\- ¡Ouch!- La bruja retiró las manos con gesto adolorido - Ese bebé acaba de darme un manazo con magia. 

\- Bien hecho hijo 

El alfa sonrió orgulloso, la bruja no le caía bien y al parecer su hijo estaba de acuerdo. 

\- Sólo queda cuidarse, tu cuerpo es más resistente y el bebé puede ser tanto híbrido como sacar completamente una parte o la otra pero tiene magia y eso es bueno. 

Alec quería hablar pero Magnus lo interrumpió.

\- Claro que lo es, ¿algún otro asunto?. 

Preguntó de mala manera a la bruja que hasta ahora estaba siendo amable.

\- No, eso sería todo por ahora. 

La chica entendía el territorialismo de los lobos pero este estaba siendo demasiado grosero. 

\- Bien, puede irse entonces. 

Alec lo miró con asombro, reproche e incredulidad, ¿porqué demonios su alfa se estaba comportando así? 

\- Vendré en un mes o pueden llamarme antes, Alec sabe cómo hacerlo. 

Eso sólo aumento la furia del alfa. 

La mujer se retiró dejando un Magnus satisfecho por haberla alejado. 

Satisfacción que terminó cuando volteó a ver la cara de Alexander. 

El vampiro estaba furioso y contagiando a Magnus ambos se pusieron coléricos. 

\- ¡¿Que demonios te sucede?!

Los dientes del vampiro rechinaron al apretarlos. 

\- ¡Ella no me da buena espina! 

Los reclamos del alfa le parecieron sin fundamentos.

\- ¡Es una gran bruja y la única que puede ayudarnos! 

Obviamente tenía razón pero Magnus estaba celoso así que no era muy razonable. 

\- ¡¿Y Quien es la maldita persona que la mandó?!

\- ¡Raziel!

Eso hizo callar por un segundo al lobo y calmó un poco al vampiro pero luego se volvió peor. 

\- ¿Porqué?

Grito el lobo a Alec sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo irracional y usaba la voz de alfa. 

\- ¿QUÉ?

Incrédulo el vampiro estaba por las reacciones de su pareja pero él lobo siguió. 

\- A él que le importan nuestros asuntos, o qué, ¿tiene algo contigo?,¿cuál es su relación exactamente? 

Entonces lo entendió todo, el lobo estaba celoso, muy celoso pero eso no le daba motivos para desconfiar de él. 

\- Piensa en lo que has dicho y hecho, cuando tengas la mente fría para hablar bien sin gritarme me buscas. 

Salió de la habitación dejando un Magnus furioso y arrepentido.

Se dio cuenta de la actitud de niño chiquito que había demostrado, desconfiando de su pareja, siendo grosero con la amable bruja, insultando a un ángel y ofendiendo terriblemente a su Alexander. 

Avergonzado siguió los latidos de su alma gemela, guiándose por el sonido hasta llegar a la punta de una torre en donde el vampiro se encontraba al borde.

\- Alexander yo... 

\- Una vez fui un Ángel 

El vampiro de espaldas a él cortó su disculpa antes de que dijera algo más porque entendía la duda de su alfa, hasta ahora no le había dicho nada de si mismo y merecía saber, si no todo al menos un poco 

\- Yo vivía en el cielo rodeado de Ángeles, Raziel era un buen amigo, uno que perdí cuando caí en la tentación y me desterraron de allá arriba, ya no era un ser de luz, ni uno de oscuridad, era algo indefinido, me enoje y maté a muchas personas pero entre las víctimas dos sobrevivieron, como efecto secundario una de ellas se convirtió en un ser que se alimentaba de sangre y el otro aullaba a la luna, mis actos dieron origen a dos especies, no lo supe hasta muchos años después cuando Caín trató de matarme por rencor, el lobo no tenía porqué estar resentido pues gozaba de privilegios, fuerza extra, cambiar de forma, reproducción y más cosas pero al que condené fue a Caín, la eternidad hizo estragos con su mente, la muerte de sus seres queridos volvió resentido y malvado a su corazón y cuando vió que no tenía el poder suficiente para matarme desapareció, acumulando años ganas poder entre los vampiros y él ha esperado una eternidad por cobrar su venganza. El bebé resta fuerzas de mi cuerpo y hace que me preocupe más por su seguridad. Es el momento perfecto para atacar. Al parecer Raziel no se ha olvidado de mi pues a mandado a su hija a visitarme pero tengo miedo de que no gane la pelea ésta vez. 

Era mucha información nueva que el lobo debía analizar, su mate había sido el creador de las dos especies, de su especie y aunque fue en un acto descontrolado agradecía por ello, de no ser así él no lo habría encontrado. 

\- Alexander, no debí reaccionar así, lo siento. 

\- Te comprendo, puedo entender tus celos, pero son innecesarios, sólo te amo a ti. 

Al fin se dio vuelta y el lobo se acercó para abrazarlo, lo tomó de la cintura y recostó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que rindiendose a la tentación el alfa sacó los colmillos y los hundió en el cuello de su pareja. 

El vampiro ronroneó aún más cuando el alfa comenzó a acariciar su vientre que seguía aumentando de tamaño, Magnus ocultó los colmillos y cerró la marca. 

Después de un rato el vampiro habló 

\- Maggs 

\- ¿mm? 

\- Tengo hambre 

Ambos rieron, el portal fue abierto y pasaron a la mansión de los lobos para conseguir más comida para el insaciable embarazado. 

El tiempo comenzó a volverse arena y corrió con más rapidez de la que habían notado, los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para la pareja de padres primerizos cada hora era pesada pero hermosa. 

Las energías de Alexander disminuyeron, su vientre aumentó, con sueño y un humor de perros la manada estaba inusualmente feliz, cosa contagiada por su Alfa, el hecho de ser próximamente padre lo hacía sentir todo diferente. 

\- Maggs 

El alfa volteó a ver a su pareja recostada a su lado.

\- ¿Que se le ofrece a mi ángel? 

El señor vampiro sonrió por el apodo cariñoso, desde que le contó a Magnus que había sido un ángel el lobo había tomado ese seudónimo para llamarlo, pero lo hacía con un tono tan amoroso que no era una simple palabra. 

\- Ven aquí 

Alec lucía misterioso, eso podía ser bueno o malo, con él nunca se sabía. Magnus se acercó más a él, con ciega fe de que nunca le haría daño. 

El vampiro tomó las manos de su destinado y las puso sobre su gran vientre, apenas lo hizo una serie de revoluciones se desataron dentro del ojiazul. 

\- Woow ¿Qué? 

Eso sacó una risa divertida de Alec, la expresión del lobo era conmoción pura, fascinación absoluta, alegría, inmediatamente pegó sus palmas y se inclinó hasta que su mejilla estuvo en la piel ajena. 

Podía escuchar el líquido dentro de su pareja agitarse, una diminuta personita pateando y manoteando. 

\- Es nuestro hijo 

Unas manos pálidas peinaron con cariño el cabello rebelde del lobo recostado en su vientre.

\- Pero claro que lo es, nuestro poderoso, precioso y enorme hijo. 

Ambos rieron porque era cierto, su retoño crecía a un ritmo alarmante, podían escucharlo, sus huesos crujiendo, órganos formándose, los alimentos llegando a él, todo eso ellos lo sentían y escuchaban. 

\- ¿A quién crees que se parezca? 

Un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios del no muerto y adoptó una actitud pensativamente divertida. 

El Alfa quizo responder con humor. 

\- No lo sé, puede tener el color de tus ojos o los míos, puede ser un vampiro o un lobo, tal vez una mezcla de ambos, quizá sea mitad ángel caído, o demonio, uno nunca sabe. 

El silencio de su pareja puso en alerta al Alfa, posiblemente se había pasado con su bromita, se despegó del vientre para poder verlo, su rostro parecía nostálgico, deprimido, triste. 

Unas lagrimas rodaron por la orilla de sus bellos ojos, el arrepentimiento recorrió el cuerpo del lobo. 

\- Lo siento cariño, no quería ponerte mal, era una broma estúpida, perdón. 

El chico pálido negó con la cabeza mientras su pareja limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas, un roce tierno como si tocara el diamante más bello. 

\- Yo siempre fuí apreciado y afortunado, tenía todo lo que alguien puede desear, pero el amor... nunca fue parte de eso. Desde el cielo y entre las nubes podía ver a los mortales, viviendo sus vidas tan plenamente como si fuera el último día de su existencia, disfrutando de lo que el cuerpo les permitía, corriendo, gritando, haciendo el amor.

las palabras salieron sin esfuerzo, cual barco dejando caer un ancla, Alec se liberó del peso en su alma

\- Yo quería experimentar, saber lo que se sentía amar, así que una noche mientras las sombras me escondían bajé, llegué a la tierra donde una pequeña aldea estaba ubicada en un valle, me acerqué a los humanos fascinado por su efímera naturaleza, ellos como polillas atraídas por la luz caminaron a mi, recuerdo a una chica muy hermosa que me cautivó en un instante, quería tocarla, sentirla en mis brazos y lo hice, la rodee y por un segundo me aferré a ella, pero se marchitó cual flor de primavera al llegar el otoño, perdió su color, su vida. Los demás no se inmutaron, estaban hechizados por mi luz angelical, traté de alejarme pero uno a uno murieron.

El silencio reinó no sólo en la habitación, sino también en toda la mansión, los lobos escucharon atentos el relato sin atreverse a mover siquiera un dedo, no quisieron perturbar el ambiente que Alec había construido tan sólo con su voz. 

\- ¿Qué sucedió después? 

Apenas fue un susurro de Magnus, uno tranquilo. 

\- Mis hermanos Ángeles bajaron por mi y me llevaron ante mis superiores, los arcángeles dictaron la sentencia apropiada, me expulsaron del cielo, arrancaron mis alas, las desgarraron para después arrojarlas a una hoguera y a mi a la tierra, a esa que tanto había deseado conocer. Pero después de eso la odié, tenía tanto dolor acumulado en mi cuerpo, era tanto mi sufrimiento que descargué mi ira con los humanos, los culpaba y les hice pagar por algo que yo mismo había provocado.

Esa época olvidada por los hombres apenas y se conservaba como una leyenda, un suceso trágico en tiempos obscuros

\- No fue hasta que Caín me confrontó que tuve noción de mis actos y las consecuencias de estos. Había condenado a la eternidad un alma que añoraba su final y le di dones a una buena persona, como si fuera justicia divina un regalo y un castigo y ahora nuestras vidas dependen de ese ser de maldad.

Su tono fue descendiendo hasta alcanzar un sentir afligido pero el alfa no estaba de acuerdo. 

\- En eso te equivocas, nuestras vidas sólo dependen de nosotros mismos, confío en ti Alexander y te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, lo venceremos juntos. 

Eso estremeció al vampiro, tanta entrega, tanta fe, tanto... amor.

Después de una eternidad, después de la agonía, después de haber perdido toda esperanza, ahí estaba él, su destinado, su pareja, su mate, su alfa, su alma gemela, el hombre de su vida, dispuesto a luchar por un error que no cometió sólo por mantenerlo a salvo a él. 

Si 

Al fin había encontrado eso que siempre buscó, el amor. 

El caos comenzó antes de lo planeado, una mañana luminosa y tranquila se convirtió en una pesadilla, el señor vampiro empezó a gritar de dolor, todos se pusieron alerta en la mansión, decidieron que el pequeño debía nacer ahí ya que era una ambiente más acogedor para él. 

En un minuto de lucidez Alec mandó un mensaje de fuego a Catarina que lo recibió y llegó en un santiamén, Magnus uso magia para reforzar la mansión completa, todo a prueba de vampiro, los más allegados de su pareja fueron convocados y se presentaron por un portal que Magnus hizo. 

\- Tranquilo amor, estarás bien. 

El Alfa trataba de calmar a su pareja pero su estado tampoco era muy relajado. 

\- Magnus, Jace, Isabel, necesito su ayuda. 

Todos acudieron rápidamente y los demás salieron del cuarto a excepción de Ragnor y Raphael. 

\- ¿Qué hacemos? 

Preguntaron los dos lobos, ella les dió una mirada calculadora. 

\- Ustedes dos serán mis ayudantes - dijo señalando a los dos lobos - Magnus, debes sostener a Alexander, absorber un poco de su dolor y brindarle apoyo. Ustedes tienen la parte difícil, deben mantener el vientre abierto. 

Concluyó con los hermanos vampiro, todos entendieron, tomaron posiciones y cuando vino la siguiente contracción de manera rápida Cat tomó una daga preparada con agua bendita y corto el vientre de manera horizontal. 

El efecto del agua en la daga les dió la oportunidad a los hermanos vampiro de que metieran las manos al vientre y sujetaran la piel, tirando hacia atrás, expandiendola, evitando que se juntara para cerrarse y así poder sacar al bebé. 

Alexander empezó a gritar por el dolor que producía estar siendo abierto literalmente, pero de manera rápida las manos de la bruja se volvieron blancas y las metió dentro del inmortal. 

Maniobró de forma difícil para sujetar al bebé pero no pudo sacarlo en poco tiempo ya que el cordón umbilical estaba enredado en su cuello, lamentó el hecho por Alexander que era el que soportaba a sus hermanos abriendo su piel y estirandola. 

Con esfuerzo desenredó al pequeño y por fin pudo sacarlo, Ragnor se acercó con unas tijeras y cortó la Unión, Cat le entregó al recién nacido a Raphael y se apresuró a limpiar con magia por dentro al ángel caído, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y se alejó. 

\- Pueden soltarlo

Los hermanos obedecieron y su piel volvió a juntarse curando poco a poco. 

\- Magnus, no llora, ¿Porqué no llora?

A pesar del dolor reciente el vampiro dijo algo que puso a todos con la piel de punta, era cierto, el niño no emitía sonido alguno, el lobo lo sostenía de espaldas a ellos en la misma posición en que se lo habían dado, paralizado con el pulso disparado lo cuál aumentaba el nerviosismo en todos. 

\- Raphael ¿qué sucede?, ¿Qué tiene nuestro hijo? 

Lentamente y sin despegar sus ojos del pequeño bulto entre sus manos apenas envuelto en una manta, aún manchado de fluidos él respondió. 

\- Nada, Está en perfectas condiciones. 

Se acercó a ellos y le tendió al bebé a Alexander. 

Ya a la vista de todos la sala quedó en silencio por lo que estaban viendo. 

\- ¿Porqué tiene ese aspecto? 

Lo preguntó Jace con tacto. 

\- Tal vez es porque está sucio 

Dijo Izzy aunque no lo creía ni por un segundo. Magnus no lo dejó de ver ni un momento mientras conjuró su magia y lo limpió. 

Pero eso no hizo ninguna diferencia, entre los brazos de Alexander estaba un pequeño bebé azúl con ojos como zafiros que veía a sus dos padres con adoración, tenía un par de pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de su diminuta cabecita llena de cabello negro azulado. 

El vampiro no dejó de verlo con un instinto maternal surgiendo potente en su corazón pero aún así esperó la reacción del alfa, si ésta era desfavorable se iría con su pequeño y jamás volvería a verlo.

El nene los vió y soltó una alegre carcajada todo oyuelos agitando los puñitos.

\- Hola precioso, soy tu papá, hola mi pedacito de cielo. - El Alfa le habló a su hijo con la voz cariñosa y llena de ternura, acarició su cabeza y pasó un dedo por sus ciernitos. - Eres igualito a papá Alec. 

El vampiro empezó a sollozar aliviado por la reacción de su destinado, el amor de Magnus que sentía en el corazón lo abrumó de una buena forma arrasadora. 

\- Tiene tu sonrisa 

Dijo aún con las lagrimas descendiendo pero ahora más calmado. 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el bebé podía tener los colores del vampiro pero era la copia en miniatura del lobo. 

El pequeño estaba alegre agitandose en los brazos de su papi cuando lo vieron hacer caritas raras, abrió la boquita y estornudo expulsando magia que fue a dar a la pared del costado y la derrumbó en pedazos. 

\- ¡Si!, ¡Ése es mi hijo!

El Alfa dió un aplauso totalmente orgulloso del agujero en la habitación que acababa de causar el recién nacido. 

Alexander soltó una carcajada que el bebé imitó aplaudiendo, tenía escazos 5 minutos de nacer pero el niño tenía inteligencia de alguien de 6 años y una fuerza superior a la de cualquiera a excepción de sus padres. 

\- Deberías descansar Alec, después del esfuerzo que hiciste es mejor recuperar fuerzas. 

Dijo la bruja con seriedad

\- Pero quiero seguir viendo a mi hijo

Reprochó el señor vampiro con un puchero en los labios que el alfa rápidamente besó. 

\- Hay una amenaza que se aproxima, puedo sentirlo, te necesitamos fuerte para cuando Caín llegue. 

Ella tenía razón, aún quedaba un monstruo por vencer. 

\- De acuerdo. 

Le ayudaron a recostarse mejor en la cama, Alec le entregó el bebé a Magnus que dió la vuelta a la cama, puso al pequeño entre ellos y se recostó del otro lado. 

Todos vieron como la familia se quedaba dormida y despacio salieron del cuarto, antes de irse la bruja reparó la pared y puso un hechizo de alarma y protección al cuarto al igual que a la mansión entera. 

"Estamos en camino"

Escuchó la voz de su padre en la mente, no le gustaba para nada la desicion que había tomado Raziel y había roto lazos con él desde que lo supo, no le parecía justo que quisieran acabar con todos por no ser humanos, por ser una "plaga" que el ángel caído en su dolor había creado.

Lucharía del lado de aquella extraña y única familia aún si se enfrentaba a todos los guerreros del cielo, moriría con ellos antes de tolerar la extinción de dos razas por capricho del manipulador primer vampiro que consiguió la ayuda de los Ángeles convenciendolos de que el nuevo niño sería un peligro para su Dios. 

\- Que así sea 

Sus palabras se perdieron en el viento y en las nubes un padre se lamentó por su hija que elegía el bando contrario, con todas las legiones de Ángeles a su disposición acabarían con lobos y vampiros en unos días, la plaga de ese ángel estúpido que algún día fue su amigo se extinguiría. 

Las horas pasaron rápido, la familia durmió con plenitud sin preocupaciones, pero todo tiene un fin y su buena suerte se acabó antes de lo previsto. 

El señor vampiro despertó agitado y alerta, el lazo de sangre que comparte con todos sus hijos dió un tirón avisando que el más longevo de todos estaba muy cerca. 

Se incorporó y movió de forma brusca a su Alfa, el lobo despertó pero el inmortal le puso un dedo en los labios alertandolo de que no hablara. 

"Está cerca, puedo sentirlo, y no viene sólo "

El semblante del moreno se convirtió en una mascara de seriedad después del mensaje por el enlace mental.

"¿Con quién viene?"

Necesitarían un milagro para salvarse... o una tragedia

"Ángeles, son demasiados"

La mente de ambos iba a mil kilómetros por hora en busca de una solución, toda la manada estaba en medio del conflicto, serían masacrados. 

"Tengo una idea" 

El lobo se puso de pié, el movimiento brusco de la cama despertó al bebé azúl pero el vampiro lo cargó antes de que empezara a llorar. 

Las manos de Magnus se tornaron azules y llamaradas de magia se extendieron, caminaron por las paredes, los muebles, las ventanas, salieron a todos los rincones de la mansión y la cubrieron en su totalidad. 

Unas palabras mentales y ademanes más tarde la mansión apareció en el centro del Coliseo en el castillo Lightwood, dejando un hueco enorme donde antes fue su ubicación. 

Los dos se dirigieron afuera, Magnus les transmitió a la manada todo lo malo y el porqué del traslado, nadie preguntó o hizo más comentarios, siguieron a su lider y a su luna, quién cargaba al primogénito y mestizo. 

\- ¡Al salón de guerra ahora!

Apenas habló un poco fuerte, pero su voz resonó en todo el lugar, abrió la marcha pasando por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar abierto y amplio, circular pero con una plataforma en el centro. 

Todos los vampiros residentes del castillo ya estaban ahí, los lobos también entraron, cuando las cosas son de vida o muerte las diferencias quedan en el olvido.

\- Caín llegó, ya está aquí y trae las legiones de Ángeles con él. 

Fueron las palabras que soltó el vampiro milenario apenas subió a la plataforma acompañado de Magnus y su hijo. 

Una reacción humana hubiera sido el pánico, pero como no había nadie humano en la multitud sólo obtuvieron silencio. 

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Dijo el rubio oxigenado vampiro con determinación y ganas de matar. 

\- Lucharemos, pero contra los Ángeles perderemos si lo hacemos sólos. 

La fuerza de un lobo o un vampiro era el equivalente a la mitad de un guerrero celestial, pero si hubiera una manera... 

\- Si me permite, tengo una sugerencia 

Habló una loba de cabellera roja sangre, ella podía hacer magia, pero era una magia distinta, antigua y de símbolos raros. 

\- Habla Clary, cualquier idea es bien recibida. 

Ella se adelantó y la multitud hizo espacio. 

\- Yo podría crear una runa de poder que nos uniera a todos, si no podemos derrotarlos sólos, podríamos enlazar muestras habilidades, lobos y vampiros para ser una mezcla temporal. 

Era una buena idea, la mejor hasta el momento, pero, ¿Quién sería el conejillo de Indias? 

\- Bien, hay que intentarlo

Habló Jace y caminó hasta estar frente a ella, ambos sujetaron sus antebrazos y ella habló en un idioma desconocido para la mayoría más joven. 

Un lazo plateado y uno rojo surgió de cada hombro, ambos se encontraron en el centro y formaron un símbolo, una runa de Unión. 

\- ¿Y bien?

Todos esperaban algo enorme para demostrar que había funcionado, la exloba desapareció en un borrón de velocidad hasta que regresó de forma abrupta, al rubio le surgieron colmillos al tiempo que cambiaba a un lobo de pelaje dorado. 

\- Funciona 

La esperanza regresó a todos los presentes, había una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir y se aferrarían a ella con uñas y dientes. 

\- Elijan una pareja para pelear, luego que Clary los una. 

Todos obedecieron la orden del Alfa, la pareja arriba estaba al mando y la voz de ambos era obedecida por igual.

\- Necesitamos armaduras 

Dijo el lobo al vampiro, ellos no tenían nada de eso, sus disputas eran arregladas convertidos en animales. 

\- Maryse, trae todo lo necesario 

La "madre" del vampiro desapareció con una docena de otros individuos y regresaron con los brazos a reventar de partes de armaduras. 

Magnus les lanzó un hechizo para que pudieran transformarse al mismo tiempo que su portador, sería de utilidad para protegerse de los Ángeles. 

Y una diminuta personita empezó a gimotear, la atención de los padres fue directo a su pequeño, ambos escucharon su estómago. 

\- Tiene hambre 

El lobo hizo aparecer una mamila preparada, le ofreció al bebé en los brazos de su pareja pero el niño olfateó la formula y alejó su carita ofendido. 

\- ¿Porqué no la quieres? 

El vampiro tuvo una idea, le cedió al recién nacido al lobo, tomó la botella, la destapó, se cortó una vena y dejó caer la sangre en la leche, mientras lo hacía el bebé no se perdió ni un segundo de la acción. 

\- Veamos mi amor, ¿Qué dices ahora? 

Lo acercó a su boquita y el niño se prendió a la botellita como si su vida dependiera de ello, chupó con avidez hasta que no quedó ni una gota. 

Pero al termino empezó a llorar, primero despacio y luego sus gritos hicieron que todos se taparan los oídos, era un niño banshe porque ese volumen y agudez no eran normales. 

\- Dame otro

Dijo Alec muy tranquilo como si no escuchara nada, y sonriente disfrutando del desastre que era su primogénito, aparecieron otras dos botellas donde derramó su sangre para después agitarlas y darle una al bebé que dejó el drama para comer. 

Se terminó otras dos y cuando el lobo lo puso contra su hombro tras un par de palmaditas soltó un eructo digno del rugido de un león. 

Volteó a ver a su padre vampiro y le tendió los bracitos, el señor del castillo lo recibió muy gustoso y en breve estaba dormido profundamente. 

\- Ese es mi hijo

Dijo orgulloso el pálido ser para mecer a su pequeño azúl con adoración. 

El Alfa los observaba hasta que el ángel caído lo miró serio, algo no andaba bien, le diría algo que no le iba a gustar. 

"Magnus, tú no debes pelear"

El enojo salió con rapidez 

"No me vengas con ..."

Apretaba los dientes para no gritarle en la cabeza 

"Alguien debe cuidar a nuestro hijo, y no confío en nadie más para hacerlo"

Eso hizo desaparecer por completo la furia del lobo, su mate tenía razón, nadie sería capaz de cuidar a su bebé como ellos mismos. 

"Promete que volverás"

La voz mental casi se le quebró al decirlo, era tan doloroso tan sólo imaginarlo lejos 

"Lo prometo"

Pero hubo un factor externo que no tuvieron en cuenta y eso costaría muchas vidas. 

Cuando todos estuvieron concientes de la estrategia de batalla se otorgó un momento para el adiós, cada individuo se despidió de las personas amadas, conocidos y amigos. 

La guerra traería bajas, muchas, y no estaba garantizado el boleto de regreso, todos eran concientes de ello y todos lo aceptaron como aceptaban la muerte, como algo inevitable que tarde o temprano llegaría. 

Ambos líderes portaban armaduras, la del lobo era verde con detalles negro azulado, reforzada en las partes blandas del cuerpo, con un diseño que el mismo Magnus impuso en un fluido movimiento de magia. 

La del vampiro era negra totalmente, una reliquia de los años en que había vivido en el cielo, antiguamente era blanca pero al destierro cambió de color tomando el de la oscuridad. 

Entre ambos hombres, en brazos del dueño del castillo estaba un bebé de piel azúl, con cuernos y cabello negro azulado pero lo más lindo era la combinación en miniatura de ambas armaduras de sus padres, el pequeño primogénito también estaba listo para la batalla. 

\- No luchamos por maldad, no somos el enemigo, - habló el vampiro en tono profundo - luchamos por nuestra supervivencia, por nuestros seres queridos, por cada cosa que apreciamos, nos aferraremos a la vida, hasta que el último soplo abandone nuestro cuerpo seguiremos peleando. Vamos a darles una lección. 

Ver a su lider y a su luna con un inesperado y sangriento buen ánimo hizo que todos se relajaran, si el ángel caído estaba de buenas, había esperanza. 

Alec tomó al bebé con ambas manos y lo levantó a la altura de su cara, lo miró a los ojos y el pequeño dejó salir una risa preciosa que causo un efecto espejo en su padre. 

\- Cuida de papá Magnus, cariño.

Besó su frente lentamente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, memorizando la suave piel de su hijo, el peso en las manos, la temperatura de su cuerpecito, aquellos movimientos de las pataditas y el latir prolongado de su corazón. 

Se acercó a su pareja y tomó sus labios, en un beso feroz y demandante que exigió toda la atención del Alfa, sujetó el cuello del lobo pegandose más a él, profundizando el contacto hasta hacer chocar los dientes. 

Se separaron abruptamente, viendose a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada porque si lo hacían no tendrían la fuerza de voluntad para dejarse ir, el vampiro entregó al bebé y el lobo lo recibió.

\- Máx, - el nombrado se acercó - Cuida de mi familia 

El joven vampiro se sorprendió pero aceptó enseguida, se quedaría con ellos para protegerlos en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Caminó hasta la salida y avanzó con dos especies siguiéndolo, cada persona llevaba una espada, un escudo, la armadura y algunas dagas malditas escondidas que les servirían contra los guerreros celestiales. 

Las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron en multitud, los vampiros por primera vez en muchos siglos sintieron el calor de los rayos del sol pegando en su rostro, la Unión con los lobos les había dado un regalo. 

Avanzado al castillo venían varias legiones de Ángeles, todos en formación y marchando al unísono, perfectos soldados entrenados para la batalla. 

Al frente de los Ángeles marchaban dos personas, uno era un ángel hermoso y el otro un vampiro con odio en la mirada que echaba a perder su indescriptible belleza. 

Mientras que los guerreros del cielo estaban en una formación impuesta los habitantes de la tierra caminaban tranquilos, sin orden, sin reglas, con determinación. 

Eso hizo enfurecer a los oponentes, no los consideraban dignos siquiera de su atención, Caín detuvo su ejército 

\- Alexander Ligtwood, ¿salieron a rendirse ?

Habló el primer vampiro con maldad fluyendo, el batallón contrario no se detuvo, no caerían en su juego, nadie lo haría, aunque eso no le impidió al ex ángel responder. 

\- No lo creo, Sebastian Verlac 

La distancia terminó entre ellos, Raziel y Caín atacaron a Alexander juntos, al mismo tiempo que un borrón de extremidades les cayó encima a los Ángeles. 

La sorpresa fue evidente, el vampiro pateó a Verlac mientras que mandó un golpe de magia a Raziel que pudo expulsarlo varios cientos de metros lejos. 

El ángel se levantó pero otro golpe lo tiró de nuevo, se sentía diferente y cuando volteó supo el porqué, su hija se le enfrentaba con las manos ardiendo en magia. 

\- Catarina, fuera de mi camino 

Le apuntó con su espada pero ella no se dejó intimidar. 

\- ¿Querías pelear? Pelea conmigo 

Padre e hija se miraron en un mudo desafío 

\- Te mandé a matar a Ligtwood y su engendro, pero ¿Qué obtuve de tu parte?, traición. 

Si, aquél día Alexander sabía quién la había mandado y a qué, pero ella dijo que ayudaría y él, en un desesperado salto de fe le creyó, ahora no le fallaría a esa inusual familia. 

Una espada de magia surgió de las manos de la bruja, un segundo después chocó con el arma de su padre, el ángel no tendría preferencias por su sangre, si Catarina se oponía era el enemigo. 

En otra parte del campo dos personas trataban de matarse con más odio que los demás, Caín o como era su nombre original, Sebastian Verlac trataba de rebanarle alguna extremidad a su creador mientras que el señor del castillo se defendía de sus ataques y de los de otros Ángeles. 

\- ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás? 

Preguntó Verlac casi escupiendo las palabras en un choque de espadas 

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú 

El primer corte en el brazo fue hecho por el amo del castillo, Verlac lo sintió con fuerza y su coraje subió varios puntos. 

\- Acabaré contigo, Ligtwood 

Puso más empeño en los golpes, cada vez iban con más fuerza contra su objetivo, la rabia en su corazón no le permitió pensar con claridad o crear una estrategia, todos los años sufriendo y planeando matar a Alexander se convirtieron en un ciego rencor que hacía sus movimientos descuidados y grotescos pero aún así letales. 

Todo el lugar se llenó de gritos, sangre, sudor, maldiciones, súplicas, provocaciones y demás cosas, los habitantes de la tierra habían conseguido igualar sus fuerzas con las de los Ángeles. 

Los soldados de blanco aún no habían sacado su mejor arma, pero viéndose igualados y por momentos hasta superados lo hicieron, empezaron a volar. 

Desde el aire disparaban flechas que se incrustaban en la piel de sus contrarios, las bajas aumentaron a nivel alarmante con los terrestres pero uno entre ellos ya sabía todo lo que se les enseñaba a los de blanco y en un giro que le ganó a Verlac pudo hacerlo. 

Sujetó a uno de los suyos y lo arrojó con fuerza cruzando el espacio hasta impactar con el primer ángel que sucumbió en las garras de un lobo, su gente siguió su ejemplo rápidamente, las parejas propulsaban a uno y así terminaron con el escuadrón aereo. 

La ayuda le valió al vampiro milenario un corte en la cadera, ardió demasiado pero cerró al instante, bloqueó el siguiente golpe directo a su cuello y tuvo de cerca a su adversario. 

\- ¿No te cansas de odiarme?

Se burló Alexander para sacar de sus casillas al desequilibrado vampiro que al parecer toleraba la luz del sol. 

\- Descansaré cuando tenga tu cabeza 

Caín había entrenado por siglos, años en los que su creador bajó la guardia y había momentos en que Ligtwood temía por su vida pero la magia de su pareja siempre estaba ahí para salvarlo. 

Alexander se cansaba, no de pelear o físicamente, se cansaba de escuchar a su propia gente morir bajo las espadas de aquellos que creían hacer un bien, claro que había una forma de que todo terminara rápido, pero si él liberaba su poder oscuro, aquel que ganó con milenios odiando y matando mortales, aquel poder que lo hizo una leyenda que todos quisieron olvidar acabaría con unos y otros por igual. 

No, esta guerra debía pelearse de forma correcta y si se perdía sería de forma correcta, su familia estaba viva, a salvo y eso era lo único que le importaba al inmortal. 

Pasaron un par de horas, el batallón de parejas enlazadas había disminuido una cuarta parte, los Ángeles aún se veían llegar una legión tras otra, su número era de 20 a 1 comparado con los terrestres y aunque estos pelearan con todo su corazón y sus ganas de vivir, inevitablemente sucumbirían.

Los milenios entrenando para este momento pusieron el manejo de espada de Drácula en un punto igualitario al de su creador, aún peleaban con tanta fiereza como en un principio pero jamás podría ganarle a Alexander Ligtwood, no de forma justa.

Se había anticipado a eso, él ya tenía un plan para vencer en espíritu al ángel caído y así poder acabar con él, la pena sería tan grande que hasta posiblemente él le suplicaría la muerte. 

Un silbido claro abandonó los labios del primer vampiro creado, la tensión en los músculos de su creador se hizo evidente, esperando por lo que significaría aquella señal, no podría traer nada bueno. 

Y no lo hizo, los escuchó y quizo correr, un bloqueo con la espada se lo impidió, pero debía llegar lo antes posible a ellos, bloquearles el paso, impedir que aquello sucediera. 

Golpeó con su puño y un poco de magia a Sebastian haciéndolo volar metros lejos, dió la vuelta y corrió de regreso al castillo esquivando personas pero cuando consiguió salir de la masa de cuerpos todo le cayó encima. 

Una roca gigante traída por Ángeles volando desde muy lejos se precipitó, Alexander hubiese querido que la soltaran sobre él, pero no, la dejaron caer sobre el castillo, derribando toda la estructura bajo su peso, y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. 

El silencio se instaló en el campo de batalla en un segundo, las ruinas del castillo aún sacaban polvo del alboroto causado, la que antes fue una construcción magnánima había sido reducida a un montón de piedra y escombros. 

Alexander se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, viendo como todo lo que amaba ya no estaba ahí, su precioso Alfa, su bello hijo y su leal hermano, no había forma de salir vivo bajo tantas toneladas. 

Intentó sentir a Magnus, pero no lo lograba, trató de hacer magia pero ya no había ningún enlace que significara que aún estaba con vida, tiró del hilo que compartía con Máx y no encontró resistencia alguna. 

La desesperación inundó a la manada de lobos y al clan de vampiros, el dolor se sentía como un río de lava ardiente en su pecho pero sobre todo se impuso el terror, su lider siempre había sido sádico y vengativo por cualquier cosa, pero esto, los Ángeles habían sobrepasado el límite de todo. 

La gente de Alexander se dispersó, todos con la velocidad superdesarrollada corrieron, Catarina dejó la riña con su padre, armó un portal y escapó de ahí lobos y vampiros guardaron sus armas y en vez de seguir peleando, salieron por piernas del lugar, los Ángeles les perdieron de vista apenas unos segundos después.

Observaron al único terrestre que quedó, a su ex compañero ángel, incado en el pasto, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la tragedia frente a sus ojos, sin respirar, sin decir nada, sin gritar, una estatua clavada al suelo, esperando alguna señal de que su familia estuviese viva. 

Caín se vanaglorió con el resultado, su alma malvada no cabía de orgullo por haber vencido a su peor enemigo, aquél que lo había condenado a ver morir a sus seres queridos, por fin podría deshacerse del maldito, lo mataría, lo quemaría y después perseguiría a los restantes hasta su extinción. 

Se acercó a paso lento hasta Lightwood, sacó su espada con un ruido de metal con metal, la afiló en su antebrazo con la armadura y la levantó cual verdugo dispuesto a dar el golpe final. 

\- Mis saludos a tu familia 

El arma descendió a la velocidad de la luz para matar al indefenso pelinegro, ésta vez Alexander no hizo nada para detenerla, no movió ni un solo músculo. 

Pero la espada nunca lo alcanzó 

A un milímetro de su piel, se detuvo abruptamente, como si una fuerza desconocida la hubiese atrancado, Caín puso fuerza en tratar de hacerla descender pero no se movía ni un ápice. 

La misma fuerza obscura arrojó la espada por los aires, pero no a cualquier lugar, no, tanta fue la velocidad con que fue impulsada que atravesó la armadura y se clavó hasta la empuñadura en el pecho de Raziel quien cayó muerto al suelo.

Todos miraron boquiabiertos lo que había sucedido, el ángel caído se puso de pié, lentamente se irguió en toda su estatura y poco a poco volteó a la multitud de guerreros celestiales. 

Lagrimas de sangre surcaban todo su rostro, corrían por las mejillas hasta caer por la barbilla, una escena perturbadora. 

Se tornó una pesadilla en cuanto el cambio comenzó, su piel adquirió un tono grisaceo perlado, las uñas crecieron muchos centímetros y afiladas como cuchillas de obsidiana, las venas se marcaron en negro recorriendo toda su anatomía, dos puntas se abrieron paso entre los mechones de cabello hasta ser unos cuernos enormes, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, los colmillos hicieron acto de presencia traspasando los labios y por último unas alas de cuervo emergieron de su espalda. 

Caín no podía moverse de donde estaba parado, jamás lo había visto así, en todos los milenios que Alexander llevaba existiendo nadie había presenciado tal atrocidad, semejante monstruo no debería ser posible pero ahí estaba. 

En un segundo el puño del primer desterrado atravesó la caja torácica del primer vampiro, la garra salió por la espalda con el corazón de Sebastian en ella, el cual apretó hasta convertirlo en nada. 

La expresión de ese malnacido se notó sorprendida pero enseguida Alexander lo sujetó con ambas manos y partió su cuerpo a la mitad haciendo volar los pedazos en lados contrarios, al tener contacto con el pasto se incendiaron hasta reducirse a cenizas. 

El cielo se oscureció, las nubes negras aparecieron de la nada bloqueando el paso del sol, un viento huracanado comenzó a mover los árboles sin piedad, los truenos sonaron sobre sus cabezas, relampagos iluminaron por segundos el tétrico paisaje mientras las legiones del cielo estaban en posición de defensa sin saber qué hacer. 

La tierra empezó a temblar, se agrietó y partió profundamente en todas direcciones, lava ardiente empezó a fluir desde abajo con fuerza, los árboles se derrumbaron con estruendo, Alexander empezó a caminar. 

Emprendió el camino en dirección a aquellos intrusos que habían dejado caer la gran roca, no necesitó armas pues de su cuerpo fluyó una bruma negra, los envolvió y los gritos agonizantes se hicieron presentes pero pararon un minuto después, siguió avanzando. 

Los Ángeles supieron que no ganarían y emprendieron la retirada, tal vez si no lo hubieran hecho Alexander los habría dejado vivir, pero se trataron de escapar y eso no le gustó al monstruo. 

De la tierra surgió una enorme cordillera de rocas bloqueando la salida, todos desplegaron sus alas y los primeros comenzaron a volar, no llevaban 100 metros cuando los rayos empezaron a lloverles encima, como moscas electrificadas se desplomaron. 

No era suficiente, su familia no estaba a la vista, los haría pagar con sus vidas todo el sufrimiento que le causaron en el pasado y ahora. 

Los Ángeles tomaron formación, lo atacaron juntos pero aquella bruma de muerte y destrucción se desplegó en un golpe que hizo pedazos las 10 primeras filas. 

Entonces Alexander atacó, como una bala de cañón se fue directo a ellos, sin medir fuerza ni tener compasión, arrasó a su paso con todo lo vivo, respaldado por su bruma, protegido por lava y ayudado por los relámpagos. 

El verdadero apocalipsis en toda su horrorosa gloria, la tierra vomitaba aquél líquido fundidor de Ángeles, los vientos les dificultaban el vuelo, la electricidad de las nubes caía encima y en la tierra Alexander mataba decenas de seres alados por minuto. 

Aquellas imponentes legiones en menos de 600 segundos estaban reducidas a un par de centenares, todos temerosos, desesperados, orando al cielo porque su dios viniera a salvarlos del monstruo. 

Un pedazo de cielo se iluminó, como estrella cayó una figura envuelta en resplandor blanco puro, irradiando luz y esperanza. 

\- No teman, hijos míos, he venido a salvarlos del mal

Su Dios había bajado del cielo para derrotar a la bestia, él lo mataría y estarían salvados de una muerte trágica como la de los demás Ángeles. 

Alexander había pasado de la furia a la cólera, aquél maldito todo poderoso se creía capaz de llamarlo maldad cuando él había sido quien mandó a sus tropas a acabar con gente inocente llevandose a su paso la familia que tanto esperó. 

Tomó aquella masa de oscuridad, inyectando todo el poder destructivo que tenía en su persona,simulando tener un arco en sus manos colocó la flecha negra apuntando a aquél maldito al que alguna vez idolatró y dejó fluir el proyectil. 

Nadie lo vió cruzar el espacio que los separaba pero todos escucharon cuando se hundió en el ser de luz, un jadeo provino de los labios de quien una vez fue amigo de Alexander, sintió todo el dolor del ángel que expulsó del cielo y no pudo con tanto sufrimiento, cual polilla en sus últimos momentos la luz parpadeo unas cuantas veces y se extinguió. 

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en la cara de Lightwood, aquella mueca macabra al ver tantos cuerpos mutó al deleite, si alguien no ponía un alto pronto, ya no habría retorno para nuestro ojiazul. 

Se encaminó a los últimos sobrevivientes sonriendo al ver sus caras de horror, todos ellos se agruparon rezando por alguna milagrosa salvación, sentían miedo y lástima, compadecían al pobre diablo que había sufrido al grado de transformarse en una bestia. 

El espacio se terminó al igual que su tiempo, cara a cara estaba el monstruo y su destino, Alexander levantó la mano derecha listo para dar muerte pero aquella extremidad se quedó suspendida en el aire. 

Creían que sería su fin, esperaban cerrar los ojos para siempre en un instante y rogaban que no fuese doloroso, pero no ocurrió nada. 

Miraron al ser de oscuridad frente a ellos, petrificado, con una expresión de dolor en sus facciones, las lagrimas de sangre volvieron a correr dejando rastro a su paso. 

Aquella mano descendió poco a poco hasta colgar a lado del cuerpo, el terror en la tierra vuelto persona comenzó a dar vuelta a la izquierda, nadie entendía nada. 

De pronto suspendida en el aire una chispa empezó a chisporrotear, parecía alguna grieta abriendose paso a través del espacio desde un lugar desconocido. Todos esperaron algún suceso increíble

Y lo tuvieron

Aquella forma extraña se tornó más y más grande hasta que se formó un portal. 

Se contuvo el aliento, Alexander rogaba a cualquier poder para que fuera lo que esperaba, daría todo, sería una buena persona, jamás volvería a matar sin razones, si tan solo fuesen ellos. 

Una silueta atravesó el portal, un hombre de ojos verdes con armadura exquisita, rota en algunas partes y con el cabello lleno de polvo. 

Nuestro monstruo cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando con fuerza.

Un bebé estaba en los brazos de aquél Alfa de piel Canela, él pequeño agitó las manos y el golpe de magia aniquiló a varios Ángeles que habían sacado sus espadas para atacar a Lightwood. 

El Alfa sintió todo el dolor de su pareja destinada, fue abrumador y congestionante, corrió a su encuentro, se arrodilló a la altura de esa versión demoníaca de Alexander. 

El monstruo recibió en brazos a su hijo, a su primogénito, lo apretó firmemente sin hacerle daño mientras aquél lobo lo abrazaba a él. 

\- Estamos aquí, estamos bien, estamos juntos 

Esas palabras solo desencadenaron más lagrimas de alivio en el ángel caído. Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos, que fue el tiempo en que el Alfa dió un vistazo a su alrededor y se sorprendió, todo aquel desastre, tantos cadáveres de Ángeles, una sola persona podía hacer eso, y por el aspecto de Alexander sabía que creerlos perdidos lo orilló a matar. 

La tierra dejó de temblar, aquella lava retrocedió, volviendo a las entrañas del subsuelo, la cordillera improvisada se volvió a sumir desapareciendo la barrera, los rayos desistieron en su intento vengativo, el aire fue bajando de intensidad hasta quedar en una fina brisa y por último las nubes abrieron camino a un bello atardecer anaranjado. 

Los Ángeles no sabían qué hacer de nuevo, cuando intentaron retirarse fueron diesmados y ahora dudaban aunque tampoco querían quedarse. 

\- Largo 

Dijo el Alfa aún abrazando a su mate, ellos, viendo la situación decidieron que lo mejor era obedecer, se fueron lo más rápido que sus alas permitieron volar, ya verían la forma de proceder después aunque algo era seguro, no volverían a pisar la tierra en muchos miles de años. 

\- Dime que esto no es un sueño, Magnus, por favor, si es así, no quiero despertar jamás 

Aquel inquebrantable ser de ojos verdes se soltó en llanto al saber todo lo que había sufrido Alexander pensándolos muertos, incluso ahora aún parecía ser imposible. 

\- Alexander, mirame - el nombrado lo hizo de a poquito y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron lo supo, ningún sueño, por muy bueno que fuera, podría transmitir esa chispa que Magnus Bane tenía en los ojos - Es real 

Unió sus labios en un toque ligero que pasó a ser reclamo y terminó con una mordida que extrajo sangre del demonio. 

Aquel placer y aquel dolor hicieron saber al inmortal que en verdad su mate lo estaba besando y tenía a la pequeña criaturita que parió en brazos. 

\- Te amo, los amo, los amo tanto

Siguieron así hasta que el estado de animo se controló, fue cuando el ojiazul notó que faltaba un integrante en las personas que dejó dentro del castillo. 

"¿Máx?" 

No se atrevió a hablarlo en voz alta, aunque creía saber la respuesta lo preguntó mirando a los ojos a su destinado. 

Los orbes esmeralda se tiñeron de tristeza y cariño.

"Él nos salvó" 

No dijeron nada más por el momento pues pudieron sentir muchas presencias acudiendo al lugar, simplemente se mantivieron en brazos del otro, si Alexander podía abrazar a su familia por siempre, sería muy poco tiempo. 

Los lobos y los vampiros tardaron en llegar dandole un poco más de espacio a la familia, subieron la colina que daba al inmenso prado y cuando llegaron no pudieron avanzar más. 

Habían visto la tragedia a muchas millas de distancia, nunca pararon de correr hasta que todo se tranquilizó y pudieron sentir esa Unión con su lider de nuevo, y, aunque lo más sorprendente del apocalipsis ya había desaparecido, quedaron las huellas de todo lo sucedido, los cuerpos, lava vuelta roca, árboles tirados y lo más lamentable, las ruinas de lo que por muchos años fue su hogar. 

Tanto la mansión como el castillo se perdieron con todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para ellos, pero tenían esperanza y quién sabe, con ese primogénito, el Alfa y algunos otros brujos, tal vez pudieran devolver a la normalidad las cosas. 

Pasando ese trago tan amargo, se honraron a los muertos, quemaron a los Ángeles y esparcieron sus cenizas por el viento. 

Las remodelaciones al castillo podrían tardar años y mucha energía de los brujos, de momento se transladaron todos a una vieja fortaleza que perteneció a Alec, era 5 veces más grande que una mansión pero mucho más pequeña que el castillo. 

Lo que le agradó a todo mundo fue el hecho de que se sintiera como hogar, la calidez en el ambiente era mejor que la frialdad del castillo y no tan calurosa como la mansión de los lobos. 

Al parecer la pareja de líderes no fueron los únicos que encontraron a su alma gemela, aquellos individuos (Jace&Clary, Isabel & Elliot) decidieron mantener la Unión en sus cuerpos, permanecer juntos. 

No les fue prohibido hacerlo pero se les advirtió que podrían traer descendencia al mundo si no se cuidaban pues las condiciones de su anatomía habían cambiado y nadie sabía hasta qué punto. 

Sorprendiendo a todos el rubio y la peliroja al enterarse de eso fueron los primeros en quedar en cinta, la otra pareja quiso esperar un tiempo y muchos más se arriesgaron a su debido momento. 

El primogénito de los Lightwood-Bane siguió creciendo cada día más, cuando su nueva casa se inauguró, aquel pequeño demonio azúl entró corriendo con sus piernitas flacas mucho antes de que cortaran el listón rojo. 

El aspecto de Alexander tardó varios días en volver a su estado normal pero lo hizo, cosa que no le gustó al bebé que adoraba jugar a subirse a sus cuernos y aunque Magnus no lo dijera, sintió alivio de verlo como lo conoció. 

El heredero comenzó a dormir colgado del techo, a veces flotando por todo el cuarto abrazado a un peluche y inclusive debajo de la cama de sus padres aferrando una pequeña cobija.

Lo nombraron Máx, en honor a quien hizo un sacrificio tan valiente por ellos, siempre tendrían presente al hermano caído, su hijo les recordaba diariamente al valiente vampiro. 

Las cosas se tranquilizaron después de tanto dolor, las únicas preocupaciones eran cosas mínimas como la comida, todo quedó suspendido en una paz armoniosa y relajante. 

Pero...

Eso no duró mucho 

Epílogo 

El día comenzó aparentemente normal, aunque difícil, los residentes de la fortaleza ya se estaban acostumbrando a esa inusual y peligrosa situación, claro que nada de lo malo lo hacía menos sorprendente. 

Un niño azúl con cuernos salió corriendo de la habitación de los líderes, su carita iba de la desesperación por ponerse a salvo, sabía que no llegaría muy lejos ayudado por sus piernas flacas entonces hizo un portal y desapareció. 

El muro se derrumbó, atravesado por un cuerpo que con el impacto siguió rodando, destruyendo dos paredes más hasta detenerse, un rugido retumbó por todo el lugar haciendo temblar los muros y los que habían permanecido en ese momento escaparon del lugar. 

El sujeto tirado bajo un montón de escombros comenzó a incorporarse, cuando estuvo de pie se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y caminó de regreso a su habitación. 

Cuando entró, su Alfa se encontraba sollozando debajo de las cobijas, por más que quería abrazarlo y consolarlo no se atrevía, un movimiento en falso y saldría rodando su cabeza. 

\- Maggs, amor, ¿puedo pasar? 

Dió dos pasos atrás cuando escuchó que se detenían los sonidos. 

\- ¡NO! 

Amaba a ese hombre pero sus caprichos estaban tocando el límite de la paciencia. 

\- Bien, entonces me voy 

Apenas habían salido esas palabras de su boca cuando el Alfa se quitó las cobijas en un rápido movimiento y se medio incorporó en la cama. 

\- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!,¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY ASÍ! 

De acuerdo, la había cagado, pero eso no era justo, ya habían estado antes en ésta situación y él no había reaccionado así. Era su primera pelea y aunque Alexander trataba de compensarlo parecía que nunca era suficiente. 

\- Ya me cansé - dijo el ángel caído con la voz sumamente fría y hastiada, obteniendo la atención total del Alfa - Ya fue suficiente con tus dramas y berrinches, si no quieres tener a mi hijo, no lo hagas, pero yo me voy de aquí y me llevo a Máx conmigo. 

El lobo perdió todo el color de su rostro, él sabía que había sido un exagerado pero imaginarse embarazado, gordo, con estrías y los dolores del parto no era algo muy alentador. Aunque pensándolo bien, su destinado ya había pasado por todo eso, sin quejarse, al contrario, estaba tan felíz de tener un hijo de Magnus y ahora que el que cargaba con el pequeño era el Alfa se portaba insoportable, culpando a Alec de todo y echandoselo en cara desde que se enteraron, unos meses habían pasado y al parecer el lobo tendría un embarazo normal y no exprés como el de su pareja. 

La vida sin Alexander acudió a sus recuerdos, en un flash recordó toda la soledad que había sufrido, todo el dolor y la tristeza, después pasó por todos los momentos desde que encontró a ese bello individuo, la felicidad, el amor, la alegría, y sabía que no podría vivir sin él, mucho menos sin su hijo, aquel diablillo azúl. 

El alma se les partía a ambos, Alexander aún no entendía el porqué de la actitud del lobo, desde que la noticia les llegó, su Magnus se había encerrado en su mundo, dejandolo fuera, sin poder siquiera compartir estados de ánimo, creía que el lobo no quería al bebé. 

Pero todo era más simple que eso, siempre es más simple, nosotros lo volvemos complicado. 

Estaba por irse, el Alfa solo pudo hacer una cosa para detenerlo y no dudó. 

Dejó caer sus defensas, todas las que había puesto cuando su mate le dijo que escuchaba latir la vida en su interior, no quería perder a su familia, si tenía que demostrar todo aquello para que se quedaran lo haría, aunque no estaba seguro que después de que su destinado lo sintiera, siguiera queriendolo. 

Las rafagas de emociones sacudieron al inmortal de ojos azúles, podía sentir de nuevo a Magnus, por fin podía, pero le sorprendió lo que encontró. Magnus estaba inseguro, triste, mortificado, con el autoestima hasta el suelo, la razón era que pensaba que Alexander al verlo tan gordo y feo lo dejaría, lo cuál era absurdo pero las hormonas, malditas perras. 

El lobo empezó a llorar y su alma gemela acudió a él en un parpadeo, lo apretó a su pecho mientras el lobo se deshaogaba y le explicaba todo en medio de hipidos y pequeños grititos agudos. 

\- Es que tú me vas a dejar cuando me veas gordo, te voy a dar asco, ya no querrás bañarte conmigo, te irás a otro lugar más interesante que este sitio aburrido, ya no vamos a hacer el amor porque estoy obeso y tengo estrías. 

Alexander esperó a que el llanto se tranquilizara un poco para poder hablar. 

\- Amor, me encanta tu cuerpo, desde la punta del dedo gordo hasta el mechón verde que tratas de ocultar, eres la cosa más deseable que he visto en mi vida, tengo que controlarme para no brincarte encima y desnudarte para unirnos por horas, siempre que te bañas admiro tu cuerpo, aquellas gotas son afortunadas por poder recorrer este perfecto trasero, me encanta verte con ésta pancita y saber que llevas a nuestro hijo dentro, y, si no hemos tenido sexo es porque te la pasas ahuyentándome. 

Con cada palabra de su destinado, las dudas, preocupaciones e inseguridades desaparecieron, dejando paso a una tranquilidad y alivio indescriptibles. 

Lo besó, porque quería, lo mordió porque lo necesitaba y luego se lo cogió porque tenía ganas. 

Aquella pareja terminó satisfecha al final del día, Magnus dormitaba totalmente sumido en la calidez postcoital pues su mate había demostrado con hechos todo lo que le había dicho. 

Alexander lo tenía abrazado, piel con piel, mientras paseaba su mano acariciando la perfecta curva en el vientre del Alfa, los pequeños latidos le devolvían el saludo, aún no se movía, pero ya lo haría, lo tendría en sus brazos y sería inmensamente dichoso con el hijo que Magnus iba a darle. 

Una risita se escuchó y abrió los brazos un segundo antes de que su travieso hijo le cayera encima. 

\- Bapa 

Dijo el pequeño mirando a Magnus. 

\- Papá ahora está tranquilo, arándano, déjalo dormir, tu hermanito le quita fuerzas. 

El niño sonrió mostrando sus dientes de leche, la idea de tener un hermanito lo tenía con la pila al 500%. 

\- Afa 

Dijo de nuevo mirando el estómago de su padre 

\- Buen nombre, podría llamarse Rafa 

Concedió el vampiro pues Rafael había muerto en la guerra al igual que Máx, sin duda alguna, el nombre estaba decidido. 

\- Ben 

Afirmó el niño en su intento de decir 'bien', estaba super avanzado pero las palabras se le resistían. Abrió su boquita en un tierno bostezo que encantó a su otro padre. 

\- Duerme peque, yo los cuido 

El niño se quedó perdido en el pecho frío de aquél ser, confortado por el calor corporal del Alfa y cómodo al estár entre ambos padres. 

Alexander los observó por horas, extasiado en el bello cuadro que eran esos dos, su familia era perfecta y muy pronto crecería. 

************************


End file.
